Fée de Fil et Rouge meurt en Noir
by Scriboulette
Summary: Un passage éclair à Los Angeles pour une mission de routine, et plus rien ne fut pareil à leur retour. Qu'est ce que ce Darach a bien pu faire à l'émissaire de la meute McCall pour que Scott s'affole autant? [Post série]
1. Partie 1

_Bonjours mes louloups!_

 _Me revoilà pour une histoire qui devait être un OS et qui s'est transformée en Two Shot._

 _J'espère que l'idée vous séduira. Je ne vais pas m'étendre en blabla si ce n'est que je ne suis pas en train de vous lâcher, je travail d'arrache pied pour vous offrir des choses intéressante et diverse à lire. ET terminé! Bref!_

 _Merci A Sham et Calliope (que j'ai officiellement adopter avec moi) je vous adore, Merci pour votre dur travail, tout le temps et l'attention que vous portez à tout cela. L'histoire ne serais pas autant aboutie sans elles sachez le!_

 _Il est tard pour moi, mes petits yeux se ferment seuls, je vais me coucher._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Partie1**

 **La douleur n'est pas celle qui sert ton affliction**

* * *

_ Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! cria Derek qui essayait vaillamment d'éviter les projectiles que lui envoyait le Darach en colère.

La tempête faisait rage, Stiles avait du mal à maintenir son grimoire ouvert en cherchant le bon sort. Les pages virevoltaient d'un sens à l'autre tandis que la pluie battait les feuilles jaunies par le temps. L'émissaire faisait tout pour garder son calme et sa concentration alors que Derek avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir la distance. Leur ennemi gagnait du terrain et Stiles se faisait violence pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la panique. Scott était étendu un peu plus loin, mortellement blessé. Il devait faire vite, mais Derek ne faisait rien pour le détendre, bien au contraire. Il se lécha les lèvres dans un réflexe incertain et entendit le loup lui grogner dessus de nouveau.

_ J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! La dernière fois qu'on a eu affaire à une de ces merdes sombres c'était il y a plus de dix ans ! Et Julia n'avait pas réussi le sacrifice jusqu'au bout, elle !

Dieu sait qu'il aurait aimé être partout sauf ici. Pour une fois que les ennuis ne venaient pas à Beacon Hills, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de venir à eux. Los Angeles, Stiles pouvait dire sans crainte qu'il détestait cette ville encore plus que son village natal paumé. Peut-être était-ce parce que dans sa petite bourgade le moindre crime ne passait pas inaperçu et qu'il était facile de relier 2 et 2. Mais dans une ville comme celle-ci, les quinze sacrifices nécessaires à l'immunité de la saloperie inhumaine étaient restés imperceptibles. Rendant la mission que leur avait confiée Alan bien plus complexe que prévue. Sans parler du fait que leur ennemi comptait sur la venue de leur alpha pour asseoir sa puissance, en en ingérant le plus possible. Disons ce qui est, pour ce genre de goinfre, Scott était un mets de choix.

_ Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! Ferme le cercle ! cria l'hyperactif à travers la tempête.

Derek se recula et jeta une dernière traînée de sorbier pour enfermer la créature sombre à l'intérieur. Stiles tenait fermement le vieux grimoire et se mit à tourner tout autour du cercle en psalmodiant des incantations incompréhensibles pour le loup, il sortait des herbes, quelques préparations de son cru, des objets appartenant au victimes, ainsi que quelque pierres pour les ajouter au pentagramme qu'il était en train de former. Les courants telluriques se décharnaient de plus en plus, ne sachant plus à qui prêter allégeance. Bientôt l'émissaire s'arrêta et brisa le cercle, bondit presque sur son antagoniste pour le clouer au sol. Il sortit une racine du Nemeton de son sac avec laquelle il lia les mains du Darach, dessina des runes anciennes en cinq points cardinaux et le força à boire une décoction de son cru qu'il savait infecte.

_ Derek ! Viens m'aider ! cria l'hyperactif alors que la tempête se calmait de plus en plus.

Le loup réagit au quart de tour, il se mit à courir vers le druide et se laissa glisser sur le sol pour arriver près de lui et de leur nouveau prisonnier.

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_ Il a encore tous ses pouvoirs, je vais devoir récupérer la racine et faire une incision au niveau d'Ajnâ pour la planter. Il va tenter de se libérer.

Le loup hocha la tête une expression soucieuse inscrite sur le visage. Lui aussi savait qu'ils devaient faire vite pour pouvoir sauver Scott. Stiles décompta de trois à zéro, retirant rapidement la racine qui le contraignait, mais le druide sombre parvint à lui attraper le petit doigt et marmonnant une incantation. Le loup avait tout de même réussi à astreindre l'homme avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se libérer de leur emprise et Stiles prit le couteau de son ceinturon pour faire une entaille juste entre ses deux sourcils. Il planta la racine et bientôt l'homme se retrouva dépourvu de toute étincelle tellurique, sa mémoire avec.

Derek se chargea de le menotter tandis que Stiles se levait pour accourir auprès de son Alpha. Il pestait contre Scott qui était incapable de sortir d'un combat sans se blesser. Il était inquiet. Il lui prodigua quelques soins rudimentaires pour arrêter l'hémorragie qui n'en finissait plus et ils l'emmenèrent dans leur hôtel pour le soigner plus concrètement. Leur prisonnier de fortune était complètement perdu, et plus encore quand le loup le confia aux autorités compétentes. Pendant ce temps, Stiles, lui, attendait patiemment que son ami se réveille. Le veillant bien plus que de raison. Il dormait simplement. Mais quelque chose de brisé en Stiles n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler que perdre quelqu'un arrivait bien trop facilement. Ils n'étaient partis que tous les trois, ne s'inquiétant pas outre mesure quant à la conclusion de leur aventure. Peut-être auraient-ils dû ? Lydia avait pourtant insisté. Et plus le temps s'égrainait à regarder son loup de frère endormi dans ce lit miteux d'hôtel bon marché plus il se sentait glacé. Une douleur lancinante et aiguë commençait à enfler dans sa tête et dans sa cage thoracique. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis plusieurs jours. Il se doutait bien que son corps était en train de lui lancer des signaux d'alerte maintenant que le danger était écarté.

Il redressa la tête soudainement.

Derek venait de poser sa main sur son épaule et toute douleur s'était écartée de sa personne. Il regarda son coéquipier et lui souffla un merci du bout des lèvres avant de s'évanouir d'épuisement.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il était allongé sur l'une des vieilles couches de la chambre, sa tête était sifflante et tambourinante, comme prise dans un étau. Il se sentait nauséeux et sa vision n'arrivait pas à se fixer correctement. La pièce tanguait dangereusement autour de lui et il se passa une main sur le visage pour essayer de reprendre la maîtrise de son corps.

_ Oh, tu es réveillé, constata Derek qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le druide, la voix croassante.

Derek entra franchement dans la chambre, une serviette autour de la taille, il cherchait des vêtements propres dans la petite commode de fortune mise à leur disposition. Il ne trouva pas utile de répondre tout de suite, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Stiles habituellement, mais ce dernier se sentait tellement mal que sa tête le lançait dès qu'il se concentrait un peu sur les paroles du loup, aussi fut-il reconnaissant que celui-ci prenne son temps pour trouver les mots justes. Le bêta finit de s'habiller avant de rejoindre Stiles sur une chaise à côté de son lit. La douleur s'estompait au fil du temps. Le druide arrivait à regarder le loup sans sentir son estomac en pleine protestation. Et quand ce dernier posa une main sur son front, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, la douleur déflua totalement. L'hyperactif était content de côtoyer des loups-garous dans des instants comme celui-là.

_ Merci, souffla-t-il soulagé de sentir ce retour à la normale tant attendu.

Les sourcils de Derek se froncèrent davantage.

_ Merci pour quoi ? interrogea-t-il la voix rugueuse.

_ Pour la douleur, répondit le druide en fermant les yeux de bien-être, n'ayant pas conscience de l'état d'alerte dans lequel il avait plongé son coéquipier.

_ Stiles...

_ J'espère que ça va vite passer. Tu ne vas pas faire ça à chaque fois, commenta l'hyperactif insouciant.

Derek réfléchit un instant. Peut-être avait-il soutiré la douleur de l'émissaire de leur meute sans s'en apercevoir. Il y avait tant de choses fantasques dans leur vie, ce ne serait pas la première exception à la règle, ni la dernière. Il est vrai que depuis quelques jours, il ressentait lui aussi une sorte de désagrément ténu et entêtant qui ne s'évaporait que lorsqu'il était proche de l'hyperactif. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention jusqu'à maintenant. Maintenant que le druide mettait le doigt sur cette anormalité. Il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter.

_ Comment va Scott ? rebondit Stiles qui supportait mal ce silence entre eux.

_ Il s'est réveillé deux jours après que tu t'es évanoui.

_ Merde... J'ai dormi combien de temps ? gémit le druide dépité.

_ Cinq jours.

Stiles se redressa brusquement sur le lit, surprenant par cette opération, le loup face à lui. Il tourna sèchement la tête vers son camarade d'infortune, la mine complètement défaite par l'incrédulité et le désarroi.

_ Cinq jours ! cria-t-il abasourdi.

La porte s'ouvrit dans une envolée de poussière **s**. Même Stiles qui n'était qu'humain pouvait les voir virevolter dans l'air, visibles grâce à la faible lumière du crépuscule qui filtrait la pièce pour offrir à ses occupants le spectacle désastreux du délabrement avancé de la bâtisse et plus particulièrement de leur chambre aux couleurs douteuses. Mais le druide ne poussa pas plus avant son analyse car il venait de réceptionner un poids nerveux et rigide de muscles sur son faible corps épuisé et endolori par leur dernière mésaventure.

_ Scooott, moi aussi je t'aime, mais je n'ai pas ta capacité de récupération, buddy.

L'alpha se fit moins pesant sur son ami et se redressa légèrement pour examiner l'hyperactif de tout son saoul, s'assurant par cette manœuvre que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Une fois son inspection terminée, il se pencha de nouveau sur l'humain de leur meute dans une étreinte fraternelle et rassurante pour tous deux.

_ Tu vas bien, souffla Scott soulagé.

_ C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur. J'ai cru que je ne réussirais pas à te sauver cette fois. Tu avais perdu tellement de sang, expliqua Stiles avec une voix spectrale.

_ Mais tu l'as fait. Tu m'as sauvé et je suis totalement guéri maintenant alors, arrête de t'inquiéter, j'ai plus de raisons de m'en faire que toi.

Le ton de Scott était léger mais au lieu de calmer Stiles, cela ne l'énerva que davantage.

_ Non Scott ! J'aimerais vraiment que tu arrêtes de te jeter dans la gueule du loup comme si tu étais un foutu indestructible ! Tu n'es pas immortel au cas où tu l'aurais oublié et il va arriver un jour, où, à force d'insouciance, je ne pourrai que pleurer sur ton corps défait ! s'impatienta le jeune druide.

Scott, loin de se sentir penaud, se mit à gronder contre son émissaire, visiblement contrarié par cet éclat.

_ Très bien, j'arrêterai le jour où tu n'oublieras pas que tu n'es qu'un humain qui ne peut pas se régénérer à la vitesse de la lumière et qui risque sa vie, chaque fois qu'il part combattre des êtres plus surnaturels les uns que les autres ! cracha Scott en représailles.

_ Tu...

_ Stop ! intervint Derek, coupant court à leur dispute infantile. Vous êtes tous les deux des abrutis inconscients et vous l'avez toujours été. Il va falloir apprendre à vivre avec parce qu'aucun de vous n'est prêt à changer ça. On a tous appris à le faire. Il est temps de passer le cap !

Les deux amis se regardèrent en chiens de faïence encore quelques instants avant qu'ils ne s'adoucissent et finissent par reprendre leur étreinte pleine de rires et de soulagement. Derek soupira, se sentant de trop et ne supportant guère ce débordement d'amour qui lui était pour le moins étranger. Il décida donc de partir pour acheter de quoi manger. Il se redressa, quitta la chaise sur laquelle il était installé et se dirigea vers la porte encore ouverte. Il commença à traverser le couloir quand il sentit doucement sa tête le lancer. Au départ, la douleur n'était que légère mais plus il s'éloignait de la chambre et plus il avait l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur avait pris place dans son crâne. Ce qui finit de l'alerter fut quand Scott, l'appela, complètement affolé. Il tenta d'ignorer sa propre souffrance pour rejoindre son Alpha. Étrangement, plus ses pas le menaient vers leur chambre et moins elle se faisait présente. Quand il rentra de nouveau à l'intérieur, elle avait presque disparu mais Stiles, lui, présentait des difficultés à respirer et il n'avait pas besoin de sentir ses effluves chimiques pour savoir qu'il souffrait vraiment d'un mal dont ils ignoraient tout.

_ Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda Derek en s'approchant plus près des deux jeunes gens.

_ Je ne sais pas, tu es parti et il a commencé à avoir mal partout, il s'est mis à transpirer et gémir tant il était mal. Mais ça s'est un peu calmé.

_ Tu lui en as pris ?

_ Non, je n'y arrive pas, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est hors de nos compétences.

_ On doit vite rentrer pour trouver Deaton, il doit bien savoir quelque chose.

Derek se pencha sur le jeune émissaire et Scott s'écarta pour lui laisser de la place afin qu'il l'examine. Il posa une main sur le front de l'hyperactif et celui-ci soupira de soulagement à son contact, s'appuyant davantage contre cette grande main calleuse et chaude qui l'apaisait dans sa tourmente. Dans un élan instinctif, le druide tira le loup à lui pour le plaquer davantage contre lui. D'abord surpris, le bêta se laissa guider, voulant voir ce que l'humain souhaitait faire, puis il tenta de s'écarter un peu de cette étreinte inconfortable.

_ Non, reste... ça fait du bien quand tu es là, gémit Stiles dans le brouillard cotonneux de son étrange pathologie.

Derek lança une œillade alarmée à Scott dans un besoin évident de pouvoir s'échapper de toute cette affection abusive et inconvenante mais celui-ci ne lui renvoya qu'un regard dur. Il avait une solution temporaire pour soulager son frère de cœur et il n'allait pas laisser son bêta s'échapper alors qu'il ne savait pas encore si son ami était en danger ou non.

_ D'accord, capitula l'aîné en attrapant le corps mou de l'humain envahissant pour se caler plus confortablement dans le lit mourant. Stiles se lova davantage contre son comparse et Derek se crispa à son contact, mais force était de constater que de cette manière, il serait plus simple d'emporter avec lui le jeune druide sans se décoller un seul instant de son corps meurtri.

_ Je m'occupe des valises, je vais chercher la voiture, je charge la voiture et toi en attendant tu t'occupes de lui.

Scott s'interrompit dans ses directives. Les deux loups venaient de reporter leur attention vers l'humain qui venait de gazouiller joyeusement dans les bras musclés et encore tendus du bêta mal à l'aise. Scott décida qu'il était inutile de continuer de discuter et s'activa pour partir le plus rapidement possible. Il espérait sincèrement que Deaton aurait une solution à leur apporter. Vingt minutes plus tard, les trois hommes étaient installés dans la voiture, prêts pour les kilomètres à parcourir et Scott pria pour faire un voyage sans pause.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut harassés et défaits qu'ils arrivèrent dans la clinique vétérinaire de l'ancien émissaire. Si Scott était épuisé par le trajet et son inquiétude latente pour Stiles, Derek, lui, l'était nerveusement. Sentir le toucher aérien et le souffle chaud de l'hyperactif l'avait tendu comme un arc. Il avait grincé des dents tout le voyage durant. Alan, qui avait été mis au courant des nouvelles conditions du jeune druide se tenait prêt à leur ouvrir depuis maintenant une heure. Il avait fait beaucoup de recherches la veille mais force était de constater que Stiles était plus doué que lui quand il était question d'investigations quelconques.

Ils déposèrent Stiles sur la table d'auscultation et au grand soulagement de Derek, il n'eut aucune réaction lorsque le bêta s'éloigna. Après une lourde analyse et quelques échantillons de sang prélevés, le vétérinaire était toujours incapable de donner un diagnostic aux deux autres membres de la meute. Rien d'anormal n'apparaissait chez le druide endormi. Plusieurs tests plus tard, Derek put rentrer chez lui sans crainte de voir l'hyperactif se réveiller pour se tordre de douleur. Quand il arriva au loft, il se laissa tomber dans son grand lit pour dormir du sommeil du juste, plus éreinté qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné. Scott, qui était resté avec son meilleur ami le veilla jusqu'à son réveil, prêt à le ramener auprès de son bêta si besoin. Il se rongeait les griffes d'inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas perdre son frère. Mais quand Stiles ouvrit un œil, tout allait bien. Il se sentait reposé et agréablement bien. Il ne parut jamais aussi serein et attentif qu'en ce jour. Comme si Stiles avait pris un bain dans une eau assainissante et revigorante. Il regarda son mentor et son alpha, hilare. La tête que lui offraient ces deux-là l'avait fait se plier de rire sur la table en acier inoxydable. Alan ne consentit à le laisser partir, qu'après une dernière auscultation. Scott, lui, insista pour conduire la Jeep et une fois arrivés à la maison Stilinski, il assomma le shérif d'instructions pour s'assurer de la bonne santé du dernier héritier de cette lignée. Si Stiles avait trouvé amusantes, puis touchantes les inquiétudes de chacun, maintenant il s'en agaçait sérieusement. Il avait flanqué l'alpha à la porte de chez son père à grand renfort de sortilèges et de magie. Il rugit face au regard interrogateur de son père et partit sans un au revoir pour rejoindre son petit studio en ville. Il n'était certainement pas à l'article de la mort et il refusait de se laisser ballotter de bras en bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une solution miracle à son rien du tout passager.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard, cette histoire complètement oubliée, Stiles se réveilla avec des maux de ventre et une douleur légère au crâne. Il sentait son corps comme ankylosé par quelque chose dont il ignorait tout. Il avait revu Scott entre temps. Lydia était venue lui rendre visite et chacun avait pu constater que son état était loin d'être le même qu'à Los Angeles, mais il n'avait pas revu Derek. Isaac lui avait soufflé, quand ils étaient partis prendre un café latte sur une terrasse ensoleillée, que Derek semblait vouloir faire corps avec son nouvel esprit marmotte. L'hibernation n'était pourtant pas de saison. Mais depuis son retour de la ville aux anges déchus, il ne faisait que sommeiller profondément quand il ne se réveillait pas pour vider les placards de leur victuailles et repartir dormir comme un bienheureux.

Il finit par passer à la salle de bain où il attrapa un stick mentholé pour se le passer sur ses tempes endolories. Il fut soulagé quelques minutes avant que la douleur ne reflue, plus grande encore. Il finit par tomber au sol, la respiration sifflante, un marteau-piqueur bien présent contre ses tempes et ses tripes tordues par un mal on ne peut plus grinçant. Il glapissait de douleur et il pouvait sentir quelques perles de transpiration se former sur son front. Il grogna contre l'intrus qui le dérangeait dans son mal-être, mais il trouva tout de même la force de se traîner jusqu'à la porte.

_ Stiles ! C'est Malia ! Scott m'envoie ! Derek va très mal, on a besoin de toi ! criait la coyote à travers la cloison de bois tandis que Stiles tentait de tourner le verrou malgré ses tremblements et sa vision trouble.

La jeune Hale finit par pouvoir mettre les pieds dans le studio exigu de l'émissaire et fondit sur lui pour l'aider à se redresser.

_ Stiles ! Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? geignit Malia en lui attrapant le visage pour constater que son état n'était pas vraiment enviable.

_ Ça va Malia, ça va, c'est supportable, c'est moins douloureux qu'à l'hôtel. Je peux venir avec toi, gémit Stiles.

_ Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Tu trembles de douleur, tu restes ici pour te reposer, on va se débrouiller sans toi.

_ Non, non, Malia, emmène-moi voir Derek, c'est important. J'ai bien peur que nous en mourions si nous ne nous retrouvons pas rapidement.

Malia avait une mine soucieuse, mais elle capitula malgré tout et traîna son émissaire jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle conduisit drôlement perturbée par l'état de son ami mais plus encore par celui de son cousin qui l'avait réveillé à grand renfort de rugissements et grognements douloureux à faire trembler les murs de la bâtisse. A mesure que les kilomètres s'amoindrissaient, Stiles reprenait des couleurs et elle en soupira de soulagement, il sentait de moins en moins la souffrance à plein nez. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Stiles n'eut pas besoin de l'aide de Malia pour se diriger jusque chez le loup malade. Il n'était pas encore en très grande forme mais il pouvait se déplacer sans difficulté ce qui était déjà en soi un bon début. La coyote se conforta dans l'idée qu'elle avait bien fait d'écouter le druide. Avant même qu'il ne pénètre à l'intérieur du loft, il pouvait entendre les grondements tonitruants du bêta souffrant. Malia ouvrit la grande porte rocailleuse dans un bruit de métal grinçant et Scott et Isaac se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers les deux arrivants.

_ Stiles ! Dieu merci, tu es là, s'exclama l'alpha soulagé.

_ Ne sois pas si rassuré, il était dans un état pitoyable quand je suis allée le chercher. Il a demandé à voir Derek. Étrangement, il va de mieux en mieux à mesure qu'il s'approche.

_ Stiles ? demanda Scott inquiet.

_ Je te promets que j'étudierai le problème plus tard. En attendant, je dois m'occuper de Derek, s'il ressent la même douleur que celle que j'ai éprouvée à Los Angeles, je t'assure que je dois agir et très vite.

_ Mais !

_ Scott, s'il te plaît. Ne discute pas, laisse-moi faire. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Vous pouvez partir. Je vous appellerai quand il ira mieux.

Stiles s'était approché le plus possible du loup sans pour autant entrer dans son espace vital, le temps de pouvoir mettre tout le monde à la porte tout en calmant au maximum l'état désastreux du bêta face à lui. Les loups partirent de mauvaise grâce, lançant quelques coups d'œil à Derek, gémissant dans le lit. Et bientôt, tous disparurent derrière la porte lourde du grand loft. Stiles attendit quelques minutes et se décida enfin à se pencher au-dessus du bêta pour observer l'étendue des dégâts. Il se décida seulement à poser une main sur sa joue rugueuse quand Derek recommença à geindre d'inconfort. Ce dernier se détendit légèrement et glapit quand Stiles commença à retirer sa main, l'attrapant au vol pour attirer l'homme contre lui dans un élan évident de soulagement.

Derek n'en pouvait plus de cette douleur déchirante. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors. Et là, la présence du nouveau venu à ses côtés lui faisait un bien fou. Il avait envie, non, le besoin de l'avoir contre lui. Dans un état de semi-conscience, il attira cette personne dans le lit pour la bloquer sous son corps lourd et nerveux. Cette personne sentait terriblement bon. Il s'en aperçut seulement quand il déposa son nez dans le creux de son cou, à la naissance de son cuir chevelu, il caressa le doux duvet de la pulpe de ses doigts, sentant sous ces derniers le derme se soulever au contact aérien. Cela déclencha un petit rire chez l'autre et il trouva derechef que ce son résonnait merveilleusement à ses oreilles. Il laissa glisser ses doigts le long de la peau veloutée et les remonta pour retracer la ligne de la mâchoire face à lui. Elle était rugueuse par endroits mais l'homme était rasé de près.

Sa vision était toujours floue et ses sens engourdis mais son mal semblait s'évaporer à mesure qu'il étanchait son besoin tactile de l'autre. Il s'appuya davantage contre le corps fin sous le sien et jappa quand il respira l'excitation honteuse de l'autre. Il était content de faire vibrer ce corps de plaisir, mais il ne devait pas précipiter les choses, il le sentait. Alors, il se pencha sur le visage face au sien et passa ses lèvres tout contre la peau offerte. Il enregistrait les collines et les vallées composant le faciès, imprimant le grain de sa peau.

_ Derek, souffla l'autre gêné et confus.

Il n'y fit aucunement attention. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose. Inscrire dans son être le maximum d'informations. Jusqu'à migrer vers cette bouche sèche d'appréhension.

_ Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il rit légèrement contre les lèvres en mouvement. Profitant des paroles de cet être si apaisant pour s'insérer entre ses lèvres. Découvrant alors cette cavité chaude et accueillante, dans laquelle, ses dernières parcelles de douleur s'évaporèrent comme neige au soleil, ne laissant plus que cette sensation grisante et entêtante d'être là où il fallait qu'il soit. Sa langue chercha à découvrir chaque parfum, chaque sensation présente dans cet antre étranger et pourtant si familier. Tellement déroutant.

Tout bascula quand il sentit le contact d'une autre langue contre la sienne. Tout explosa dans sa bouche comme une évidence. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer d'un contact comme celui-ci. La langue qui caressait la sienne lui semblait si merveilleuse en comparaison de toutes celles qu'il avait connues. Rien n'aurait pu le déloger de cet endroit, de cet instant, de cette personne. Le spectacle était beau. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à voir, ses sensations plus aiguës prenaient le relais, rendant l'échange mystique et terriblement concret. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait ses deux mains logées contre le crâne de l'autre, à la naissance de sa nuque et les pouces contre ses tempes, seulement lorsqu'il sentit la vibration du gémissement qu'émit l'autre jusqu'au bout de ses doigts délicieusement calés.

Il continua de se frotter langoureusement contre le corps de sa brebis tout en pillant sa bouche dans un échange de salive et de gémissements addictifs. Il se reput autant qu'il lui fut permis de cette bouche, de cet être, avant de tomber d'une fatigue accablante dans laquelle il obligeait cette adorable personne à le maintenir, gardant son corps fermement contre le sien. Ne pouvant se résoudre à le quitter, mal sevré de sa douleur lancinante et tortueuse. Il voulait pouvoir profiter encore de cette bulle de douceur dans laquelle son bienfaiteur l'avait plongé, soucieux d'améliorer son état de désarroi alarmant et saisissant. Rien n'était pire qu'un loup mourant d'un mal mystérieux et cet inconnu l'en avait libéré de la plus belle façon qui soit. Il soupira de bien-être contre la nuque de son compagnon d'infortune et le rencogna davantage contre lui. Lui intimant l'ordre implicite de rester à ses côtés pour toujours. Toujours.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles se réveilla le lendemain, à cause de quelqu'un qui criait. Il ne comprenait pas ce que l'autre racontait. Il était bien trop pris dans une torpeur nébuleuse et fatigante pour enregistrer et analyser la moindre parole intelligible. Il grogna en se renfonçant dans les couvertures chaudes et accueillantes, mais il fut délogé de la couche, éjecté du lit à grand renfort de beuglements intempestifs et désagréables. Dire qu'il était choqué était loin de la vérité. Et s'il n'avait pas été si épuisé, il aurait lancé un sort bien senti au malheureux qui avait osé le réveiller de manière si brusque et odieuse. Son état était tel qu'il se blottit dans un coin, contre un mur, laissant libre cours à quelques larmes silencieuses. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, avec qui il était, mais la sensation d'abandon qui l'avait saisi face au rejet de la personne en colère lui laissa un vide glaçant au fond de la poitrine. Il avait pourtant envie de s'accrocher au giron rassurant de quelqu'un, mais personne ne souhaitait lui apporter une quelconque aide et certainement pas son hôte enragé. Son affliction n'avait eu de cesse de croître sous l'œil insensible de son opposant. Ce n'est qu'après un temps qui lui parut interminable que ses larmes s'estompèrent sous le toucher timide et incertain d'une personne qui lui semblait familière.

_ Stiles, arrête de pleurer Stiles, je te ramène chez toi, lui chuchota Scott en lui essuyant ses joues encore humides.

Alors qu'il aidait le druide à se redresser en l'enveloppant dans une couverture chaude, il se tourna vers son bêta, particulièrement déçu et en colère.

_ Derek, tu es vraiment trop con !

L'alpha quitta le loft sans un regard de plus et Derek se sentit déconfit face à sa propre réaction. Il savait pourtant que Stiles n'y était pour rien dans ce qu'il leur arrivait mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de rejeter en bloc ce qu'il se passait. Il n'était pas attiré par l'émissaire. Ce besoin était factice, créé par quelque chose d'extérieur à leur volonté et il refusait de se laisser aller dans une relation qui le détruirait. Car il était évident que ce qu'ils ressentaient depuis quelques jours était destructeur. Il suffisait de se pencher sur la douleur insupportable qu'ils ressentaient chacun dès qu'ils restaient trop longtemps éloignés. De plus, il avait toujours été attiré par les femmes et le fait que, du jour au lendemain, il se découvre un intérêt pour un homme était suspect en soi.

Il se sentait bizarre, il n'était ni bien ni mal, mais il débordait d'une énergie nouvelle dont il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il partit dans la réserve pour courir pendant des heures durant, alternant course et exercices en tout genre pour étancher ses émotions envahissantes et ce débordement de vitalité qui lui était étranger. Il rentra essoufflé et fourbu, le soleil se couchant presque. Quand il ouvrit la porte de son loft, ses yeux migrèrent d'eux-mêmes vers le lit encore défait du matin, se souvenant de ce fait avec quelle horreur il s'était éveillé, heureux et serein, l'humain encore calé contre son torse, enfermé dans une étreinte ferme et sans concession. Il n'avait pas supporté le sentiment d'accomplissement et d'apaisement qu'il avait ressenti face aux effluves du druide. La pauvre chose avait fini, pleurante et gémissante contre une poutre de son loft, mais il s'était trouvé incapable d'esquisser un seul geste apaisant envers son bienfaiteur. Il n'avait jamais vu Stiles dans un tel état. Stiles était l'un des éléments les plus stables et réfléchis parmi les membres de la meute ce qui le rendait extrêmement fort. Et personne ne semblait alerté par leurs comportements étranges depuis leur périple à la cité des anges.

Il soupira, vaincu, et décida de prendre son téléphone pour appeler Malia. Elle aurait bien des nouvelles du druide. Son téléphone sonna quatre fois avant que la coyote ne décroche précipitamment. Ce qui était inhabituel venant de sa part. Malia semblait toujours sentir bien avant que cela n'arrive que son téléphone allait sonner ou qu'elle allait recevoir un message.

_ Derek ! s'exclama sa cousine en prenant une grande inspiration.

_ Malia... je...

_ Il va bien, pour l'instant. Il dort. Il s'est fait un chapiteau de couvertures pour se cacher à l'intérieur, si je ne me servais pas de mes sens, je serais incapable de te dire où il se trouve en ce moment. J'étais d'ailleurs en train de me battre avec lui pour qu'il mange, mais il m'a fichu à la porte de sa chambre pour retourner dans sa tanière. Ce gars est un renard, un renard en hibernation.

_ Ce n'est pas la saison Malia.

_ Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu voyais la manière qu'il a de se comporter... Comme toi, il y a une semaine.

_ Est-ce que, est-ce que tu sais s'il a fait des recherches sur ce qu'il nous arrive ?

_ Non Derek, il n'a commencé aucune recherche, il pensait que le problème serait réglé à votre retour de Los Angeles, que tu avais simplement besoin de récupérer à cause de la ponction d'énergie qu'il t'avait imposée. Mais il nous a assuré qu'il commencerait ses recherches quand il serait en état. Laisse-le se reposer.

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr.

_ Scott dit que tu dois t'attendre à ce que Stiles fasse une crise dans quelques jours, Deaton a pu tout de même faire une ébauche de cycle. Mais il craint que ça ne vous soit fatal si nous ne trouvons pas l'origine du problème rapidement.

_ Et qu'est-ce que...

_ Le mieux, c'est encore que tu ailles chez Stiles ou que tu le ramènes chez toi pour éviter trop de dégâts quand cela se produira de nouveau, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Je ne sais p...

_ Tu sais, quand je suis allée le chercher, il était dans un sale état. Pas autant que tu pouvais l'être, mais ce n'était pas beau à voir alors, attends-toi à ressentir encore cette douleur.

Il y eut un silence pendant un instant. Derek entendait quelqu'un en arrière-fond parler mais il ne comprenait ce qui se disait car Malia avait mis sa main sur le téléphone dans un réflexe inconscient.

_ Scott dit que Deaton est persuadé que l'effet va en s'amplifiant. La douleur est de plus en plus intense à mesure que vos crises surviennent, il en est probablement de même pour votre besoin de proximité. Il faut limiter les souffrances inutiles.

Derek réfléchit quelques instants, particulièrement contrarié par les nouvelles directives imposées à demi-mot par son alpha ; mais il avait déjà poussé les humeurs de Scott un peu loin, il ne tenait pas à tenter sa chance plus loin.

_ Ok, ok, j'arrive, je vais venir, c'est le mieux.

Il raccrocha sans un mot de plus et saisit les clés de la Camaro avant de quitter les lieux. Arrivé dans l'habitacle de sa voiture, il se souvint que Stiles n'avait assurément pas le même gabarit que lui. Mais il était désormais proscrit de retourner chercher de quoi se vêtir. Il verrait avec Malia pour qu'elle lui récupère quelques vêtements si besoin. Dix minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans le centre de leur petite ville, devant un immeuble à l'allure ancienne et sonna à l'interphone en décalage complet avec les murs antiques du bâtiment. Quelqu'un lui ouvrit immédiatement sans savoir qui était à la porte et il monta les cinq étages, grimpant les marches de bois vieillies et grinçantes. L'ascenseur avait rendu l'âme depuis trois mois et il se demandait encore si le concierge comptait appeler les réparateurs un jour. Quand il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement 24, il constata qu'elle était déjà ouverte, aussi prit-il la liberté de s'imposer à l'intérieur sans signaler son arrivée. Malia lui sauta presque dessus pour l'entraîner plus à l'intérieur. Il observa rapidement les lieux qu'il n'avait pu entrevoir que de l'entrée, l'émissaire refusant toujours de le laisser rentrer. Il n'avait jamais vu plus loin que la porte fermée de ce qui semblait être la salle de bain et le petit bout de pièce servant de vestibule. Quand il pénétra dans la grande pièce à vivre, il constata que l'espace nuit du druide se trouvait sur une mezzanine en hauteur (ce que Malia appelait visiblement : chambre), laissant plus d'espace pour le salon et la cuisine qui communiquaient. Quand il chercha l'émissaire des yeux, il ne rencontra qu'un amoncellement impressionnant de couvertures formant une boule gigantesque sur le grand matelas deux places.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour dormir ce soir, il a un canapé convertible très confortable. Je dois juste passer te chercher des couvertures, il a pillé tous ses placards, commença Scott sans se tourner vers lui, vraisemblablement affairé à préparer quelque chose à manger pour le druide.

Derek l'observa sans savoir quoi répondre. Les odeurs à l'intérieur du studio lui firent penser qu'il n'avait encore rien mangé de la journée et son estomac se rappela à son bon souvenir, ce qui fit rire les deux autres garous présents dans la pièce. Et quelques minutes plus tard, Scott déposait une assiette fumante sur la table basse de l'espace salon. Le bêta s'approcha précautionneusement pour constater que son alpha avait préparé des tagliatelles aux légumes et au saumon.

_ C'est une des recettes de Stiles, je ne les prépare pas aussi bien que lui, mais je te promets que c'est mangeable, se moqua Scott en observant sa mine songeuse.

Il décida de s'asseoir et saisit l'assiette. Avec sa fourchette, il piqua une asperge et l'observa. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé de légumes de saison ? Il n'arrivait même plus à s'en souvenir. Il fit honneur à la cuisine de Scott et se surprit à somnoler sur le fauteuil une fois l'assiette reposée sur la petite table de bois.

_ Je ne te demanderai pas grand-chose mis à part veiller à ce qu'il se réveille pour manger, et à l'envoyer se laver quand tu le juges nécessaire parce qu'il s'arrête complètement de vivre pour ne faire que dormir, expliqua Scott assis sur le fameux canapé convertible.

Derek opina de bonne grâce et les deux invités forcés quittèrent les lieux ne laissant plus que l'hôte endormi et lui. Trois jours passés à batailler avec le druide pour qu'il n'oublie pas de vivre et en ce matin du quatrième jour, Derek ressentait le marteau-piqueur et les nausées bien présentes alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres à peine du druide. Le lien les tiraillait de nouveau. Et s'il en ressentait maintenant les effets, c'est bien parce que l'hyperactif l'avait réveillé avec un cri inhumain déchirant le silence reposant de la pièce tamisée. Il avait bondi du canapé en état d'alerte et l'instant d'après, Stiles se trouvait bien incapable de réagir tant la douleur l'assommait, ses cris figés dans sa gorge sans possibilité de liberté et de soulagement minime. Dans un élan instinctif, Derek grimpa d'un bond sur le rebord de la mezzanine pour se laisser entraîner, l'instant suivant dans une étreinte rapprochée et étouffante. Le druide l'avait emporté avec lui dans sa tanière de fortune. L'assommant de cette chaleur diffuse, encore présente dans les couvertures lâches et douces. L'émissaire n'avait de cesse de le toucher, de le coller et de se rapprocher plus encore de son corps si cela était possible. Les effets délirants du lien s'estompaient doucement pour le loup, mais il devinait que cela était moins évident pour le druide qui grimaçait fortement entre ses bras.

Stiles se sentait mieux, mais la douleur lui donnait encore de fortes nausées. Si au départ quelques caresses passagères avaient suffi à calmer leur état, il lui semblait désormais que sa souffrance ne lui laissait que peu de répit malgré la proximité de son médicament personnel. Il commença à passer son nez partout sur le visage de l'autre, les yeux clos et le besoin de proximité toujours plus présent. Ce fut exactement pour cette raison qu'il commença à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau accessible entre ses doigts fébriles, en quête de réconfort. Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à discerner où Derek commençait et où il se terminait et ce ne fut que lorsque le lien se rappela un peu plus à lui qu'il plongea comme un naufragé sur les lèvres offertes à son bon vouloir. Désireux de ne plus rien sentir d'autre que l'apaisement amplement mérité qu'il réclamait. Quand son souffle saccadé rencontra la chaleur moite de la cavité accueillante du loup sous lui, il constata, bien aigre que cela ne suffisait pas à son traitement. Il s'évertua à en prendre davantage, prélevant un maximum d'essence à son compagnon d'infortune, mais malgré les danses charnelles et suaves échangées entre les deux protagonistes, il fallait plus à Stiles. Plus de Derek. Il se pencha donc, contre son cou, obligeant l'autre à pencher la tête en arrière et fit rencontrer à ses lèvres, la partie rugueuse de la peau rêche de barbe du loup. Il migra plus encore, imprimant de ses mains, dans un premier passage, les reliefs singuliers du corps tendu sous le sien. Il en sourit, bienheureux de faire vivre de nouveaux émois au bêta solitaire.

Stiles n'en pouvait plus de ce besoin irrationnel de faire corps avec Derek, et s'il n'avait eu pas son instinct pour le guider dans cette quête trouble il en serait resté figé d'effroi, de par son incapacité à comprendre ce qu'il devait faire. Et quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devait en être de même pour le loup face à lui.

Le druide se fit une place entre les cuisses de son partenaire et saisit l'une d'elles pour poser sa joue contre. Il se concentra un moment sur les sensations que lui procurait cette peau contre la sienne avant de rouvrir les yeux et les plonger dans ceux de Derek. Cette fois, le bêta ne protesta pas devant leur proximité charnelle. Son regard paraissait même attendre fébrilement chacun de ses gestes. Il ne le repoussait pas et le fait que le lien tiraillait l'hyperactif de moins en moins ne gâchait rien à ce qu'ils échangeaient. Il avait presque l'impression que ses actions devenaient légitimes. Il déposa une série de baisers papillon le long de la peau offerte devant lui pour migrer lentement vers le point névralgique de leurs attentes respectives. Sa tête tambourinante se rappelait à lui lentement comme un souvenir, un dernier avertissement s'il ne le faisait pas, aussi se pencha-t-il sur ce qu'ils souhaitaient l'un et l'autre. Et Stiles testa le membre présent devant son visage timidement. Léchant d'abord la longueur, cherchant les nervures, les veines et les sensations que cela pouvait provoquer au loup. Et quand un soupir tremblant s'échappa de la bouche de ce dernier, il s'enhardit et s'impatienta sur le gland rougi par l'afflux sanguin abondant. Si au départ les soupirs semblaient retenus dans une sorte de plaisir honteux, Derek finit par planter sa main dans la chevelure brune pour prendre prise sur la réalité qui tentait de s'envoler. A aucun moment il ne pensa à s'imposer au druide, il ne faisait que caresser fébrilement les mèches soyeuses enlacées entre ses doigts. Cette douceur calquée au message subliminal que l'hyperactif essayait d'imprimer dans ses actes. Mais le loup était trop perché dans son besoin d'assouvissement pour ne serait-ce qu'analyser la manière particulière que Stiles avait de l'assassiner en cette douce matinée de printemps. Le druide sentit les dernières traces de douleur s'échapper quand Derek vint dans sa bouche en un grognement inédit. Le loup fauché tentait de reprendre son souffle alors qu'un sommeil bienfaiteur commençait à l'emporter entre ses bras ensablés. Et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, curieusement attendri par le visage doux et serein du bêta qui semblait le chercher dans son début de sommeil. Aussi décida-t-il de se caler contre son nouvel amant endormi et soupira de soulagement avant de partir dans des univers fantasques à son tour.

Le lendemain, Stiles avait commencé ses recherches. Il s'était détaché précautionneusement de l'étreinte de son invité pour le laisser se remettre des événements de la veille. N'attendant pas une seule seconde de plus pour se pencher sur leur problème, il s'était installé à son bureau. Se servant plus que de raison de l'énergie débordante dont il faisait preuve, il n'avait pratiquement pas fait de pause, mais force était de constater que rien ne le mettait sur la piste. Il avait bien pris en compte le dérapage avec le Darach, mais aucun des mots rituels qu'il avait retenus ne collait avec leur situation actuelle et il balisait peu à peu en voyant la quantité de documents impressionnante qu'il lui restait à étudier pour faire le tour de la question. Derek dormait encore dans son lit, cela faisait bien une journée et demie qu'il se reposait entre quelques couvertures sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce.

L'hyperactif ne cacha pas sa surprise lorsqu'au matin du deuxième jour, alors qu'il préparait des gaufres (Stiles adorait les gaufres le matin avec ses oranges pressées et il assumait totalement), Derek pointa le bout de son museau dans la cuisine l'œil encore un peu nébuleux de ses frasques fantasmagoriques. Stiles se tourna vers son invité de fortune, la louche encore à la main, un sourire attendri devant cette bouille perdue, et les yeux pétillants d'un bonheur mal contenu, malgré ses interrogations investigatrices.

_ Tu es réveillé. Tu as mal ?

Le loup secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de réfléchir à la situation. Non. Il n'avait pas mal et il soupira même de bien-être quand le druide l'attrapa par la taille avant de se pencher pour attraper une gaufre chaude et en déchirer un morceau pour l'insérer dans sa bouche. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir avalé sa première bouchée que Derek prit conscience du langage corporel de son hôte. Il se détacha doucement de sa prise pour le ménager le plus possible, ne voulant pas rejouer la scène qui les avait amenés dans ce petit studio étriqué aujourd'hui.

_ Stiles, souffla le loup, gêné.

_ Oui ? répondit le druide, insouciant.

_ Stiles, je... ce qui se passe entre nous... c'est factice. Tu ne dois pas t'y attacher. C'est ce truc qui nous pousse l'un vers l'autre, mais ne va pas faire l'erreur de penser que c'est véritablement de l'attirance, de l'amour, appelle ça comme tu veux.

_ Mais Derek, hier...

_ Non Stiles ! Rien de ce qui s'est passé hier n'était réellement consenti, tu comprends ?

L'hyperactif se rembrunit immédiatement et Derek eut envie de se fracasser la tête contre un mur.

_ Oh ! C'est vrai, désolé, je t'ai imposé une véritable torture. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu n'as absolument pas protesté et que tu as joui dans ma bouche. Mais je te le concède. Je t'ai forcé la main, c'est évident. Tu pourrais même ajouter que tu n'as seulement réagi que parce que tu es un homme et qu'à la moindre stimulation, pouf ! Tu as un orgasme ! Après tout... un trou est un trou, n'est-ce pas, cracha le druide, amer.

_ Non, Stiles ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu...

_ J'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire Derek. Je te dégoûte, c'est un calvaire et tu ne ressens du plaisir qu'en raison de cet étrange lien qui nous persécute. Veux-tu bien partir maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait légère, mais qui était chargée d'émotion.

_ Stiiiiles, ne fais pas ça.

_ Si, si ? Je fais ça. Je suis encore chez moi. Et je décide que je ne veux plus te voir pour aujourd'hui, et même pour plusieurs jours si tu le veux bien.

_ Ne réagis pas comme ça.

_ Je me garde le droit de réagir comme je l'entends, Derek. Tu refuses ce qui se passe entre nous ? Très bien. Mais ne m'impose pas ta présence davantage. J'ai... J'ai encore le droit. De... Va-t'en. Va-t'en je t'en prie.

Derek scruta le druide, désolé et frustré par la tournure des choses. Mais l'hyperactif ne le laissa pas entamer plus longtemps son analyse. Il s'était détourné du loup pour finir de faire cuire sa pâte à gaufres, la main tremblante alors que les larmes se déversaient d'elles-mêmes le long de ses joues. Il savait bien que Derek sentait ses larmes et sa tristesse, mais il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, alors il attendit d'entendre les pas du loup dans les escaliers pour s'effondrer, éparpillant au sol sa préparation. Laissant libre cours à sa peine alors que quelques gémissements plaintifs s'échappaient de sa gorge à travers ses sanglots, il se ramassa en position fœtale, bien malheureux de sa condition. Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard, quand il se redressa pour nettoyer son naufrage, qu'il grinça de douleur en attrapant sa louche. Son petit doigt gauche était noirci de moitié.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Huit jours, c'est le répit que le lien leur accorda avant que Stiles ne se réveille en vomissant. Mais la substance ne ressemblait à rien de connu et le renvoyait âcrement onze ans en arrière, quand Kate avait blessé Derek avec sa balle d'aconit et qu'il régurgitait un sang aussi noir que du charbon. Il s'essuya la bouche amèrement et constata que la douleur n'était plus la même. Du moins, elle se manifestait différemment. Il hésita presque à rejoindre Derek malgré le fait qu'il sache que des deux, c'est lui qui souffrait le plus. Il décida tout de même de se lever. Il partit vers la salle de bain pour se nettoyer la bouche et prit une douche rapide avant d'aller s'habiller flegmatiquement. Il se sentait déjà las de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il regarda sa mine blafarde dans le miroir et attrapa les clés de la Jeep encore dans son vide-poche. Quand il posa ses mains sur son volant, son attention se porta presque immédiatement sur son petit doigt totalement nervuré de noir. Tellement noirci qu'il était difficile de cerner la couleur originelle de sa peau. La plupart du temps, il essayait de ne pas y faire attention, mais cette douleur-là était bien plus profonde et destructrice que toutes celles auxquelles il avait eu affaire depuis son retour de Los Angeles. Elle n'était pas violente et terriblement présente comme les autres, elle ne lui donnait pas envie de s'arracher à son propre corps pour y échapper, mais elle annonçait en son for intérieur quelque chose de plus irréversible, de plus tragique.

Il mit une poignée de minutes pour arriver chez Derek. Il ne toqua pas pour entrer, ne s'annonça d'aucune manière. Mais à peine avait-il posé un pied à l'intérieur du loft qu'il fut happé dans une étreinte violente et exigeante. Des lèvres chaudes s'imposèrent sur les siennes durement alors que l'autre l'empoignait contre lui pour le porter jusqu'au lit, le jetant sans plus de cérémonie. Stiles comprenait que Derek puisse avoir mal à cause du manque de proximité entre eux, mais il ne savait plus ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Être pris rapidement à la hâte le renverrait fatalement au fait que Derek se terrait dans le déni, mais à la fois, s'il prenait son temps et cajolait son corps, il vivrait l'insupportable illusion que peut-être, oui, peut-être Derek le désirait plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit une présence soudaine à quelques centimètres de son visage et tomba nez à nez avec des yeux d'un bleu irréel. Le druide ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rire désabusé s'échapper de sa gorge. Il passa tendrement sa main le long de la mâchoire de son partenaire et se pencha contre lui pour lui embrasser la tempe gauche. Finalement, Derek avait inconsciemment trouvé une solution et cela allait parfaitement à Stiles d'avoir affaire au loup plutôt que l'homme pour cette nuit. S'il avait gardé son apparence humaine, il était clair que le loup avait pris place dans ce corps. Stiles en avait pour seule preuve ses prunelles sans équivoque, mais il le sentait au fond de lui. C'était le loup en face de lui. Obligeant Derek à prendre un repos forcé.

_ Tu vas devoir y aller plus doucement Sourwolf, le lien va te torturer plus longtemps autrement, chuchota l'hyperactif contre les lèvres de son compagnon de nuit.

La bête en face de lui l'observa curieusement pendant plusieurs secondes qui parurent interminables pour Stiles, mais elle finit par se pencher contre son cou pour le respirer de façon canine et le bascula doucement contre le matelas. Le loup se montrait hésitant et timide, et le druide pouvait lire dans les prunelles de son comparse, la crainte de lui faire mal. Étrangement, il se sentit mieux. Il caressa la joue du loup qui ferma les yeux à ce contact, appréciant cette nouvelle complicité qu'il découvrait. Derek alla jusqu'à planter son nez entre ses doigts tout en lapant la paume de sa main, offerte à son bon vouloir. Cela provoqua en Stiles, une myriade de sensations électrisantes, mais il se formait également au fond de sa poitrine, une boule d'émotions qui menaçait de rompre à tout instant. Le loup semblait hypnotisé par son corps, par son cœur, car il se détacha de sa main pour poser la sienne contre l'organe palpitant à travers la cage thoracique. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et ils laissaient croire que le rythme joué ici avait une signification toute particulière pour l'animal. Si seulement l'homme l'écoutait davantage.

Soudain, un bruit de tissu déchiré le sortit de ses songes. Il s'aperçut alors que son t-shirt n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et déjà, son amant s'affairait à se battre avec son pantalon récalcitrant. Ce qui provoqua chez Stiles un rire succinct, les surprenant tous deux. Derek avait redressé la tête vers lui, curieux. Il se pencha sur lui alors que le bouton du bas du druide venait de sauter en un bruit métallique. La bête recommença son analyse olfactive en testant la ligne de sa mâchoire avec sa langue. Il s'impatienta un instant, dégringolant le long de sa gorge, saluant sa pomme d'Adam avant de faire une escale contre ses clavicules proéminentes. Derek passa ses mains calleuses contre les épaules finement musclées. Et ce fait en lui-même semblait l'impressionner. Stiles n'était pas excessivement sculpté, mais il sentait au travers de ses doigts la force nerveuse dans ce corps offert à ses bon soins. Il était dur de museler la douleur et le besoin de concrétiser cette beauté éphémère en douceur. Il n'était qu'une bête, mais il sentait que cet instant était fragile, il méritait d'être considéré et si l'homme ne se rendait pas compte de l'importance de l'humain entre ses bras, il ne ferait pas cette erreur. Le loup vogua le long de l'estomac, rencontrant le ventre et s'échoua sur le pelvis borduré de poils pubiens. Stiles avala de l'air et retint sa respiration, puis, il décida de s'activer à déshabiller le bêta. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe pour penser le moins possible. Le loup téméraire en profita pour finir de le dévêtir, le regard gourmand. Une fois fait, il se courba contre la peau devant lui et commença, sans procès, à la cajoler de ses attentions. Le souffle de Stiles était fébrile et il sentit monter en lui les larmes de désarroi. Il n'existait pas de moment plus merveilleux et et à la fois tragique, que celui-ci. Son plaisir crût de manière subtile alors que les larmes ravageaient son visage.

Le phénomène empira quand le loup, inquiet du sort de son amant, se redressa pour le bercer contre son corps chaud, l'enfermant dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante. Et Stiles explosa de tristesse mal contenue entre les bras de l'autre. A travers ses sanglots, énervé par ses propres débordements, il décida d'embrasser le loup plus fermement, se frottant suavement contre lui dans une passion sans borne. Et quand le bêta lui saisit le visage pour l'interroger du regard, l'hyperactif le supplia silencieusement de lui accorder ce qu'il réclamait.

Aucun mot entre eux n'était échangé, mais tout se disait malgré tout. Stiles soupira, le cœur au bord des lèvres alors que le loup le comblait encore de ses attouchements avant de le pénétrer, le marquant comme sien pour des vies et des vies, alors que le druide s'accrochait à lui désespérément. Le loup prenait très à cœur de combler son compagnon en pleine tourmente, désolé d'être la raison de son affliction, sans pouvoir changer la teneur des convictions malheureuse et butée de Derek. Il était en désaccord parfait avec lui-même et renâclait de savoir son humain souffrant de la bêtise corrosive et destructrice de l'homme.

Stiles ouvrit difficilement les yeux, débordant de ce plaisir charnel dans lequel l'être en face de lui le plongeait. Mais ce qui l'avait sorti de sa torpeur était sans doute des petits gémissements malheureux émis contre son oreille en signe d'excuse et il ne put que lui renvoyer un sourire tendre et affectueux. Le loup était beau, et il l'aimait d'une façon qui lui était impossible d'ignorer. Si l'animal le comprenait, guidé par ses instincts, inflexiblement honnête envers ses émotions, il n'en restait pas moins que sa nature humaine rendait l'équation tremblante d'incertitudes.

Le druide posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de se pencher un peu plus en avant pour lui souffler un secret à l'oreille et le bêta le plaqua sur le matelas derechef pour s'atteler à lui faire éprouver des sensations qui auraient pu lui être inconnues jusqu'alors.

Le loup avait enregistré chaque détail fabuleux de son compagnon dans l'orgasme. Les yeux humides et brillants rongés par les ravages du plaisir, la bouche merveilleusement entrouverte et ses cheveux dans un désordre époustouflant. C'était un émissaire tremblant et perdu qui restait entre ses bras. Grelottant de froid alors qu'il perdait la chaleur du loup en lui, s'échappant déjà d'entre ses cuisses. Et ce dernier, soucieux de rassurer son conjoint de vie, l'enserra dans une étreinte forte et chaleureuse, les laissant s'endormir tous deux pour quelques heures.

Quand Stiles se réveilla, il quitta le giron de Derek, cherchant son sac de vêtements pour s'habiller et partir avant le réveil de l'autre. Mais c'était sans compter sur le bêta, agissant toujours comme il ne le voulait pas.

_ Stiles, tu n'es pas obligé de partir.

_ Pourquoi Derek ? demanda-t-il, un mince espoir perçant sa voix, ce qu'il détesta immédiatement.

_ Tu dois être fatigué et...

_ Je vais très bien, et je ne me rappelle pas que la dernière fois tu aies eu autant de considération à mon égard, alors soit tu as une bonne raison de me faire rester soit je m'en vais.

_ Stiles, sois raisonnable et concède-moi le fait que notre attirance mutuelle et soudaine est suspecte.

_ Je... J'en sais rien ! Pour ma part, j'ai toujours été bi et si la question s'était posée avant j'y aurais certainement réfléchi. Est-ce qu'au moins tu te souviens de la nuit dernière ?

_ Non ! Et sincèrement, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

_ Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille, tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé !

_ Franchement, sentir mon odeur partout sur toi, se dégageant de toi, couplée à la tienne, mon corps recouvert de nos spermes est plus que ce que je ne peux supporter.

_ Tu es tellement... Connard !

_ Et tu t'attendais à quoi Stiles ? Que je me mette à te faire des couronnes de fleurs ? Que je te souffle des mots d'amours ? Que je me réveille un matin en m'apercevant que j'aime sucer ta queue ? J'aime les femmes ! Réveille-toi Stiles !

_ Aïe ! cria Stiles surpris avant de se tenir la main gauche.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil, les noirceurs avaient attaqué son annulaire sur deux phalanges et grignotaient une partie de sa paume.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Derek soudain inquiet.

_ Rien ! cracha Stiles en grimaçant. Ne t'approche pas. Tu as été parfaitement clair. Je me casse ! finit-il en claquant la porte du loft.

Derek se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de cogner dans un mur. Il ne voulait pas perdre Stiles. Il était son ami et toute cette situation le rendait malade. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et il enrageait de cette perte de contrôle sur la situation.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Scott inséra son double de clé dans la serrure du studio de Stiles. Il était parti depuis une semaine au Mexique rendre visite à Cora dans l'espoir de glaner des informations sur la nature étrange des derniers évènements qui impliquaient Stiles et Derek. Mais malgré quelques indices, ils semblaient désespérément faire chou blanc.

Quand il entra, il fut saisi par l'odeur de renfermé. Stiles avait pour habitude d'aérer tous les jours, connaissant sa répulsion pour les odeurs fortes. Comme tous les loups de la meute. Ces constatations le conduisirent à tirer deux conclusions. La première, Stiles n'était pas sorti de chez lui le temps de son voyage. La deuxième, aucun loup n'avait rendu visite à son ami et il ne savait pas ce qui le mettait le plus en colère.

Il referma la porte, tâtonnant quelques instants, le temps de s'habituer à la noirceur ambiante et trouva Stiles, endormi contre la table basse, la tête reposant sur un monticule de parchemins. Il se dirigea vers la baie et ouvrit d'un coup sec les rideaux occultant. Le druide grogna dans son sommeil, incommodé par la lumière soudaine. Scott s'inquiéta. Habituellement, l'hyperactif bondissait comme un zébulon quand il lui prenait l'envie de le réveiller de cette manière. Depuis combien de temps le druide n'avait-il pas dormi ?

_ Stiles. Réveille-toi, il fait jour.

L'hyperactif maugréa encore dans son sommeil, cependant, il finit par ouvrir un œil difficilement, s'apprêtant déjà à le refermer. Scott s'approcha de son ami et se pencha pour l'attraper, le redressant sur ses jambes. Mais l'odeur corporelle du druide était juste insupportable pour l'alpha.

_ Oh ! Stiles... Depuis quand tu n'as pas pris de douche ? attaqua Scott en grimaçant d'inconfort.

_ J'ai pris une douche, même cinq, râla son ami.

_ Quand ? demanda l'alpha désabusé.

_ Après être rentré de chez Derek, révéla Stiles la voix encore pâteuse.

_ Oh misère ! Allez ! File dans ta salle de bain, gros dégoûtant ! tempêta le loup un sourire dans la voix malgré tout.

Stiles, encore brumeux, se dirigea d'un pas traînant en maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante des mots interdits à l'encontre de l'alpha. Puis il s'enferma en claquant la porte. Scott attendit d'entendre le son de l'eau coulant pour venir s'installer dans le canapé. Il cala sa tête contre le dossier, les bras tout écartés et il soupira avant de rouvrir les yeux et se redresser plus en avant. Son regard se porta machinalement sur les feuilles griffonnées sur la table et il en saisit une pour en lire son contenu. Si cela s'avérait être encore une thèse alambiquée de Stiles, il la reposerait gentiment en attendant qu'il sorte de la salle de bain. Mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité devant les phrases sur le parchemin vieilli.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea Stiles sur l'offensive.

Scott sursauta, trop pris qu'il était dans sa lecture. Stiles était bien le seul à savoir approcher furtivement sans l'alerter.

_ Tu...tu as trouvé l'origine de...

_ Oui Scott, repose ça, ordonna le druide calmement et l'alpha ne comprenait pas la réticence de son ami face à cette nouvelle.

_ Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

_ Parce que ça n'a rien de réjouissant Scott.

_ Oh arrête, il y a pire comme mauvais sort. Cet enfoiré t'a juste obligé à trouver ton âme sœur sous peine de mourir et il se trouve que c'est Derek. Je me souviens encore de notre conversation sur tout ce que tu aimerais lui faire s'il buvait de l'aconit, il y a deux ans. Et franchement je m'en passerais bien de ce souvenir. Je suis heureux de savoir que tu n'es pas prude, hein ? Mais...

_ Scott. Ferme-la.

Stiles venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui, et il ne pouvait empêcher l'inquiétude de monter d'un cran au fond de son cœur. Scott lança une œillade au parchemin qu'il avait dans la main, relisant quelques passages et se tourna vers le druide.

_ Je ne comprends pas, vous n'avez pourtant qu'à vous laisser porter par ce qui vous arrive. Tu l'as toi-même marqué, la première façon de rompre le sort est d'accepter et reconnaître... C'est Derek, c'est ça ? Il pense que c'est faux. Merde ! Même en lui mettant une licorne sous le nez, il ne la verrait pas. Il lui faut quoi ? Un panneau lumineux au-dessus de ta tête ?

_ Il ne le sait pas Scott.

_ Et bien dis-le-lui, ce sera réglé.

Le druide émit un rire désabusé.

_ Si seulement c'était aussi simple. Scott. Ne va pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte à propos des âmes sœurs. Ce n'est pas : « Ils se sont vus, ils ont su, ils ont remué ciel et terre pour être ensemble ». Enfin pas toujours. Pourquoi tu crois que beaucoup de couples ayant le coup de foudre se séparent au bout de quelque temps ? Ce qu'ils ressentent est tellement intense que ça leur fait peur. Ils préfèrent être avec quelqu'un qu'ils aiment moins pour ne pas ressentir la peur de souffrir s'ils venaient à tout perdre. D'autres ne sont simplement pas prêts. Mais être âmes sœurs ne signifie pas toujours s'aimer. Il y a tellement de nuances, de palettes d'émotions mais la constante est, que c'est toujours terriblement intense. Au point que ça part souvent en un grand n'importe quoi. Mais on n'est pas toujours voué à un : Ils vécurent heureux ! Et Derek ! Derek est hétéro, il me l'a très bien fait comprendre après qu'on ait couché ensemble.

_ Vous !

_ Pas la peine d'en faire un drame, c'est le lien. Et puis... il ne se souvient de rien, c'est le loup qui avait le contrôle. Au moins lui, il a conscience des choses.

_ Mais ! Alors, ça veut dire que tu vas faire ce rituel dont tu parles. Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Tu t'apprêtes à rompre le fil, je suis sûr rien qu'en le lisant que le plan B ne va pas me plaire.

_ Scott. Il faut que je le rompe avant qu'il n'atteigne Derek.

_ Mais qu'il l'atteigne bon Dieu ! Si ça peut lui faire comprendre ton importance dans sa vie !

_ Non, Scott, tu ne comprends pas. Ce fil nous rattache l'un à l'autre où que nous soyons, même morts. Si tu te sers de tes yeux et que tu te concentres fort tu pourras le voir accroché à ton petit doigt gauche. Mais il est très difficile de l'observer longtemps.

_ Pourquoi tu veux le rompre, alors ? C'est irréversible ton truc ?

_ Oui.

_ Stiles. Qu'est-ce qui justifie que tu veuilles rompre un lien pareil ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'atteindre ?

_ La mort. Définitive. La désintégration de nos deux êtres, plus de réincarnation. Alors, quitte à disparaître, autant le sauver lui.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu vas trouver ce familier dont tu parles et tout ira bien.

_ Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

_ Pourquoi ? commença à s'énerver le loup.

_ Parce que... Trouver un familier n'est que la première étape. Pour lancer ce genre de sort, il faut avoir instauré une relation de confiance avec lui. J'aurais pu, il y a neuf ans, mais j'ai eu peur.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire simple ? Il faut toujours que tu compliques les choses ! cria franchement Scott, passant ses nerfs sur son ami, ivre d'inquiétude. Il sentait ce que le druide était en train de lui annoncer à demi-mot.

_ C'est un esprit renard.

Scott se tourna d'un bloc vers l'hyperactif, bouche bée et statufié devant la nouvelle. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Neuf ans en arrière, Stiles sortait à peine de sa possession avec le Nogitsune, il avait tué quelqu'un et il mourait de culpabilité, figé par la peur d'avoir à tuer de nouveau.

_ Alors, il nous reste quelle option ? C'est quoi le plan C ?

_ Il n'y a pas de plan C, Scott.

_ Et quoi ? Je suis presque sûr que le fait que tu aies besoin d'un familier pour ce rituel est suffisant pour que je m'inquiète parce que tu n'as PAS de familier.

Stiles se redressa du canapé et s'avança doucement vers le loup. Scott savait qu'il cherchait ses mots. Qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Non. Comment le dire. Stiles avait peur.

_ Scott. Je suis déjà en train de mourir. Le rejet de Derek me tue. De manière tout aussi littérale que métaphorique.

_ On va aller voir Deaton. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une solution que tu n'as pas encore trouvée. Avec tout le respect que je te dois Stiles, tu es concerné par cette histoire et..

_ Non Scott. Il n'y a aucune autre solution. Je planche dessus depuis deux semaines, si ce n'est plus.

Scott le regarda, cherchant le mensonge dans ses yeux, se concentrant sur son rythme cardiaque. Mais force était de constater que Stiles disait la vérité. Il commença à secouer la tête de gauche à droite en signe de refus.

_ Nooon, non ! protesta-t-il en repoussant Stiles.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors que son ami le maintenait pour l'obliger à venir contre lui. Mais il était plus fort et se détacha de son emprise.

_ Dis-moi que c'est faux ! ordonna-t-il en colère contre le druide et Stiles secoua la tête, incapable de lui mentir.

Il aperçut la main noircie de Stiles et il comprit qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Il s'approcha de l'hyperactif et le saisit par les épaules.

_ Stiles, écoute. Écoute-moi. Je vais te mordre. Je sais qu'il y a un risque...

_ Non, non Scott. La morsure, même si elle prend, ne me sauvera pas. C'est mon âme qui meurt. Le Darach a gagné, souffla le druide comme un secret tragique.

Scott le relâcha, brûlé par ses mots.

_ Je, JE REFUSE ! Tu entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre cette décision tout seul. TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! Le Darach ne gagnera pas. Je... Stiles...

Scott se laissa tomber au sol, les larmes brouillant totalement sa vue, alors que des gémissements plaintifs à peine humains s'échappaient de sa gorge. Stiles, mortifié par l'état de son frère de cœur le ramassa dans une étreinte maladroite en lui soufflant des « désolé » plein de sanglots mal contenus.

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre. Toi plus que quiconque. Tu es ma seule famille...

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Ne se souvenant que trop de la mort prématurée de Melissa. Puis de celles de Liam, et de Hayden, et de tous les autres ensuite. Ne laissant qu'une traînée de cadavres derrière eux, coupables d'être ce qu'ils étaient. Apportant de manière aléatoire, la mort sur leur sciage. Il resserra son étreinte , se plaquant contre son ami désespéré d'être la cause de ses futures souffrances. Mais Scott se défit de son accolade, le regard déterminé.

_ Je vais voir Derek. Je vais lui parler.

_ Quoi ? Non ! protesta Stiles en essuyant ses larmes à la hâte.

_ Si Stiles, il faut tenter le tout pour le tout.

_ Et tu crois quoi ? Tu vas lui dire que nous sommes des âmes sœurs et il va m'aimer comme par magie ? Tu ne peux pas forcer les sentiments des gens !

_ Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passera tant que l'on ne lui en parle pas. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Son loup a conscience de la situation, c'est un bon début.

_ Non Scott. Tu ne lui en parleras pas.

Le ton de Stiles était dur. Soudain, il attrapa le crâne du loup à deux mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Toute la peine du monde y reposant.

_ Je suis désolé buddy.

_ Stiles qu'est-ce que...

Scott s'évanouit, Stiles avait commencé à psalmodier des incantations incompréhensibles au commun des mortels.

_ Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de cette conversation, finit Stiles dans un souffle alors qu'il regardait son ami inconscient.

* * *

 _Rendez vous le 27/04 pour la suite et fin. (si réclamation, c'est un problème de correction interrompu, avec un peu de chance se sera plus tôt, nous verrons bien)_

 _Je sais, cette fin à invitée Cliff à prendre le thé._

 _Laissez un petit message, je vous promets, je mords pas, mais souvenez vous... Je tiens la fin en otage, alors... Pas de tentative d'homicide sur ma personne_

 _A bientôt mes choux, ne vous aime !_


	2. Partie 2

_Bonjour les louveteaux!_

 _Oui, oui, je connais l'heure! De retour pour la deuxième partie de cette histoire_

 _Je vous remercie tous pour les favoris, followers, review, je crois avoir répondus à tous. Cet accueil, m'a, vraiment fait chaud au cœur, merci encore. Merci pour votre patience également, vous le méritez et j'espère que cette deuxième partie seras à la hauteur de la première._

 _Merci à Sham et Calli (Euhm oui, si tu passe par là, je suis désolé, j'ai un truc avec les sobriquets et je crois que ça va rester dans ma bouche dès que je voudrais parler de toi) Pour ceux qui se demande qui sont ces deux merveilleuses bêtas, ce sont Amalko (qui a tellement de pseudonyme qu'on s'y perd un peu :) ) et Calliope._

 _Sur ceux je ne vais pas vous retenir davantage en palabres envahissantes_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Partie 2**

 **Celui qui meurt de chagrin, meurt d'amour...**

* * *

Quand Scott se réveilla à côté de Zoé, il avait la terrible impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Il avait la tête dans un brouillard épais et il avait à la fois l'impression qu'elle ondoyait. Quand il essayait de réfléchir à ce qui lui échappait, cette sensation nébuleuse s'intensifiait, l'empêchant de se concentrer. Il regarda sa femme, encore profondément endormie et décida de se lever. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine en se grattant la nuque, bâillant ostensiblement, prêt à se recoucher. Il enclencha la machine à café qu'il venait de préparer mécaniquement et sourit quand il sentit deux bras passer délicatement autour de sa taille.

_ Tu es rentré à quelle heure hier soir ? demanda-t-elle la voix encore pâteuse de sommeil.

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Stiles va bien ?

Scott saisit les deux bras pour les maintenir en place et se tourna vers Zoé interloqué.

_ Je suis allé voir Stiles ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et répondit prudemment.

_ Oui Scott, juste après avoir déposé tes affaires. Tu voulais voir avec lui s'il avait avancé ses recherches.

Scott se rappelait très bien de son arrivée dans l'appartement mais dans ses souvenirs à lui, il était rentré tard et avait décidé qu'il irait voir le druide le lendemain.

_ Zoé, je suis rentré à quelle heure ?

_ Scott, tu es bizarre, que se passe-t-il ? interrogea sa femme, inquiète.

_ Justement c'est ce que j'essaie de comprendre.

Il s'installa à table et Zoé lui révéla qu'il était rentré un peu avant midi. Il céda face aux questions de la jeune femme et la rassura du mieux qu'il put. Il se doutait bien que le druide était à l'origine de son état, mais il savait également que son ami ferait tout pour garder sous scellés ce qu'il avait effacé de sa psyché. Il se mit à rire, d'un de ses rires jaunes et impressionnés à la fois. Stiles le surprendrait toujours, mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui soufflait que les raisons de son frère de cœur devaient être immensément inquiétantes pour qu'il en vienne à de telles extrémités. Il se redressa d'un bond, surprenant Zoé par la soudaineté de son geste et courut presque jusqu'à son téléphone. Il le trouva, posé sur la table basse et le saisit précipitamment pour chercher un numéro dans son répertoire. Il le posa contre son oreille, attendit que les tonalités s'enclenchent en regardant sa belle apparaître contre le chambranle de leur porte, l'esprit rongé par les questions. Répondeur. Il râla pour lui même et chercha un autre contact. Trois tonalités plus tard, on décrocha.

_ Malia ? Vous avez quinze minutes pour vous rendre présentable, j'arrive. C'est Stiles. Je crois qu'on a un sérieux problème sur les bras.

Quand il arriva chez les deux jeunes femmes, Lydia était déjà tellement belle qu'il se doutait qu'elle était affairée dans la salle de bain quand il avait tenté de la joindre. Elle avait ce regard qui voulait dire qu'elle avait des informations pour lui. Isaac était déjà sur les lieux, il buvait un café avec Malia, qui elle, traînait encore en survêtement, les cheveux broussailleux et la mine marquée par le sommeil pas tout à fait envolé. Avec Stiles et Derek, ces trois-là étaient bien tout ce qu'il lui restait de sa meute passée. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il leur accordait une attention bien plus particulière qu'à tous les autres. Souhaitant garder cette cellule intacte. Il n'avait que peu de considération pour la compagne d'Isaac ou les autres membres de la meute qui s'étaient greffés au fur et à mesure du temps pour des raisons diverses. Non pas qu'il les laisserait mourir sans sourciller mais ces cinq-là étaient particulièrement importants pour son équilibre mental, même davantage que Zoé. C'est dire la manière dont il considérait ses priorités.

Malia finit par rejoindre Lydia dans le petit fauteuil étriqué dans lequel elle attendait son Alpha depuis dix minutes et se colla à elle le plus qu'elle put tout en logeant son nez près de son oreille, tout contre son cou. Les pertes répétées avaient eu aussi cet effet sur chacun d'eux. Et Malia pouvait se montrer très envahissante envers sa conjointe. Bien que celle-ci ne semblât jamais réellement s'en plaindre.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans des sièges ou le canapé, se regardant un peu en chien de faïence, se demandant lequel dégainerait sa mauvaise nouvelle en premier. Scott inspira, décidant d'en finir au plus vite.

_ Stiles ...

_ Est en train de mourir.

Tous se turent à la révélation de la Banshee. Scott s'en doutait. Stiles ne lui aurait jamais effacé la mémoire si cela n'avait pas été quelque chose de cette envergure, mais l'entendre, lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Zoé, se sentit soudain très mal, connaissant le lien particulier qui unissait le petit groupe et plus exactement celui de Stiles et Scott, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de cette information. Comme tous les autres semblait-il. Elle voyait chacun d'entre eux retenir les émotions lourdes douloureuses et pesantes qui les envahissaient. Mais Scott finit par se ressaisir et , gagné par une détermination sans égal, il reprit la parole.

_ Il m'a effacé la mémoire Lydia. Je pense, je pense qu'il va faire une connerie.

_ Le mot est faible Scott. Il va procéder à un rituel, sacrifiant son existence immortelle, son âme, pour sauver celle de Derek. Et il va le faire à un moment bien particulier.

_ Ce soir, il va le faire ce soir.

_ Oui. Pendant la pleine lune.

_ On doit l'en empêcher, faire quelque chose.

Il se redressa pour faire les cent pas tout le long de l'assise sous le regard inquiet de Zoé.

_ Tu sais bien que depuis qu'il est un druide, Stiles est plus doué que moi au jeu du « trouvons le Nemeton »

_ Peu importe ! Nous avons la journée pour le trouver et Stiles ne se doute pas que nous savons ce qu'il veut faire. Je suis sûr qu'il se lance dans un plan compliqué alors qu'il y a des solutions beaucoup plus simples. Je lui offrirai la morsure, s'il le faut.

Lydia, qui semblait si apathique depuis le début de la conversation, devint soudain plus grave.

_ Scott. Tu dois le savoir. Les chances de survie de Derek et Stiles sont très minces. Leurs âmes sont déjà en train de se désagréger pour disparaître entièrement.

Scott retomba lourdement sur le canapé.

_ Quoi ? souffla-t-il incrédule.

_ C'est le Darach, Scott, je vous avais demandé de m'emmener avec vous. Mais comme d'habitude, vous n'en avez fait qu'à vos têtes tous les deux, souffla la jeune femme, amère.

_ Non Lydia, je suis d'accord que l'on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'il faut mais ne pas t'emmener avec nous était vraiment une bonne décision, répliqua Scott agacé.

_ Franchement Scott, tu ne crois pas que ce genre de décision me revient, j'aurais pu...

_ Tu aurais pu quoi Lydia ?! Rien du tout ! C'était un Darach, c'était le domaine de Stiles ! Au mieux, Alan aurait pu venir avec nous ! Mais il a raccroché, Lydia ! Et je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec Stiles, mais t'écarter de cette mission était une PUTAIN de bonne idée ! MERDE ! Tu es importante ! Tu entends ?! Plus que moi ! Plus que Stiles ! Tu es une des rares Banshees encore en vie ! Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons déjà failli te perdre ? Tu dois vivre !Tu n'as même pas idée du désastre que nous avons failli vivre ! tempêtait Scott en brassant l'air de ses bras comme un forcené.

_ Nous SOMMES DEJA EN TRAIN DE LE VIVRE SCOTT ! ET JE T'INTERDIS DE DECIDER A MA PLACE ! JE FAIS PARTIE DE CETTE MEUTE ! JE NE VEUX PAS VIVRE DANS CES CONDITIONS ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de décider que ma vie a plus de valeur que la vôtre, acheva-t-elle la voix brisée par le chagrin. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure Scott... Surtout pas lui, pleurait-elle impuissante sous le regard confus de l'alpha.

_ Nous allons trouver une solution Lydie, essaya de la rassurer Scott.

_ Pour ça, il aurait fallu savoir ce que le Darach a lancé comme sort pour pouvoir l'annuler ! Et même ainsi, ce n'est pas certain !

_ Mais Derek m'a dit que Stiles avait effacé la mémoire du Darach pour annihiler chez lui tout désir de pouvoir.

_ Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait, il a fait exactement ce qu'il était censé faire. Et de toute manière, même si le Darach avait eu toute sa mémoire, il n'aurait été d'aucune aide. Ce sort, Scott, a été lancé pour lui permettre de retrouver ses capacités et sa mémoire à la mort de Stiles. Tu te doutes qu'il ne nous aurait pas été utile pour deux sous. Mais Stiles a mieux fait les choses qu'il ne le pense et il ne recouvrera jamais une once de tellurisme en lui.

_ Alors, demanda Scott en passant une main dans ses cheveux fébrile, que nous reste-t-il pour les sauver ?

_ Un miracle Scott, un miracle.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Isaac était passé voir Derek, plutôt soucieux de savoir comment il allait. Ce dernier était régulièrement distrait quand ils discutaient. Il semblait réfléchir à toutes sortes de choses et ne se sentait que peu concerné par les réunions ou tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin les occupations de meute. En quelques mots, Derek devenait peu à peu l'ombre de lui même. Mais si quelqu'un prononçait le nom de « Stiles », ses réactions étaient diverses. Allant de l'éveil intéressé à la colère ravageuse.

Quand il rentra dans le loft, il trouva son créateur assis sur le canapé l'air nébuleux et perdu dans ses pensées... encore. Son pied battait la mesure de manière fébrile contre le parquet sombre alors qu'il avait la tête enfoncée dans ses mains.

_ Derek?

Le loup sursauta violemment, sur le qui-vive. Ses yeux luisaient d'un jaune fade, pour ne pas dire, éteint. Ce qui fit reculer Isaac de deux pas. Et l'aîné détournait déjà le regard. Derek se sentait aigri et frustré. Toute cette histoire prenait une ampleur qui le dépassait totalement. Et Stiles qui s'enfermait dans sa tour d'ivoire. Impossible de pouvoir lui adresser la moindre parole pour connaître l'avancée de ses recherches. Mais qu'allait-il advenir d'eux ?

_ Derek, ton loup...

_ Je suis en train de le perdre.

_ Depuis quand ?

Derek réfléchit, depuis quand ? Depuis sa dernière dispute avec Stiles, peut-être même un peu avant. Il ne savait pas vraiment dire, quand exactement son loup et lui avaient commencé à se dissocier pour finir par le voir disparaître peu à peu, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois. Il y avait quelque chose de bien plus dramatique dans cette perte- là.

_ Derek... Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire mais...

_ Isaac, tu en a trop dit. Crache le morceau.

_ C'est Stiles.

A peine le nom prononcé, il avait retenu toute l'attention de son aîné. Il se lécha les lèvres, gêné et inquiet de sa réaction. Il ne savait pas trop comment annoncer ce qu'il avait à lui dire et il se fustigeait lui même d'avoir voulu le tenir au courant des nouvelles. L'ancien Alpha ne se rendait pas compte de l'importance qu'avait Stiles dans sa vie. De ce qu'il éveillait en lui quand ils étaient dans la même pièce. Ça avait toujours été... démesuré entre eux. Mais malgré tout, on pouvait les observer, tour à tour, cherchant la présence de l'autre, son assentiment, son aide. Il trouvait presque dommage que Derek n'ouvre pas les yeux.

_ Il a trouvé une manière de te sauver..

_ C'est vrai ? interrogea Derek, l'espoir revenant triplement au galop.

_ Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, il ne sauvera que toi. Seulement toi.

_ Qu'est- ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

_ Il va donner sa vie pour sauver la tienne.

_ Je... Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi ?

_ Vous êtes en train de mourir tous les deux Derek, il prend les devants pour en sauver un.

Derek était totalement immobile depuis l'annonce, incapable de bouger. Il se sentait terriblement mal et il grimaça alors que son loup s'essoufflait un peu plus. La connexion entre eux se faisait de plus en plus faible à mesure que le temps passait mais il lui semblait que plus il rejetait le druide et pire c'était. Il sentait des sueurs froides envahir tout son corps. Son cœur s'affolait et sa gorge se bloquait. Il comprit qu'il pleurait quand sa vue se brouilla et que deux stries chaudes traversèrent ses deux joues. Stiles allait se sacrifier... pour lui.

_ Quand ?

Sa voix était rocailleuse et chargée d'émotions.

_ Ce soir.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Lydia tremblait. Elle essayait de le cacher comme elle le pouvait mais la peur l'habitait entièrement, la panique plus exactement. Et même si elle savait que la panique était un sentiment dû à l'effet de groupe, elle n'arrivait pas à se raisonner, ni à se calmer. Là, elle pouvait dire sans mal qu'elle paniquait. Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour à l'adolescence, quand, impuissante face à Peter elle s'était laissée dévorer. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour retrouver le Nemeton. La crainte d'arriver trop tard, de ne réussir à rien la bloquait totalement et elle avait l'impression de respirer du papier de verre. Stiles.

Stiles était si important pour elle. Il était son meilleur ami, il avait été son amant, il était son confident, son guide, sa famille. Il avait toujours été présent, plus encore avec le décès de sa mère, et si elle ne s'était pas découvert un amour sans borne pour la jeune coyote, elle aurait probablement fondé une famille avec lui. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle avait toujours aimé la manière qu'il avait d'évoluer dans la meute. Toujours attentif à chaque membre la composant, une oreille attentionnée pour certains, des gestes de tendresse pour d'autres, des paroles réconfortantes disséminées ici et là. Il était un pilier important. Il avait réellement pris la place d'émissaire. C'était toujours vers lui que l'on se tournait pour des conseils, pour apprendre, pour comprendre. Il était comme ça, il avait une étincelle hors du commun. Et elle ne se pardonnerait pas de n'avoir rien pu faire pour le sauver. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là, qu'il lui dise quoi faire, comment se concentrer, comment respirer. Elle aurait voulu qu'il aille bien, qu'ils ne soient pas là, en pleine nuit, dans la forêt, en train de le chercher pour l'empêcher de se tuer. Elle aurait voulu que le surnaturel n'existe pas et qu'elle n'ait qu'à s'inquiéter de savoir combien de fois il tomberait dans les escaliers le lendemain. Mais aucun de ses souhaits ne se réaliserait ce soir-là.

_ Lydia, je t'en prie, fais quelque chose, concentre- toi, la nuit vient de tomber ! criait Scott complètement fou.

_ Scott ! Calme- toi ! Ce n'est pas en lui criant dessus que tu vas faire avancer les choses, intervint Malia mécontente.

Alors que Scott s'apprêtait à répliquer, Isaac se plaça entre les filles et lui.

_ Scott, je vais m'en occuper, essaie de pister son odeur, je m'occupe d'elle. Tu n'arriveras à rien en restant là à attendre, essaie de te changer les idées.

L'alpha observa son bêta un instant avant de se détourner, frustré par la tournure des événements. Il se concentrait comme il pouvait sur l'odeur de son frère de cœur mais il devait reconnaître que Malia était sensiblement plus douée que lui dans ce domaine. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Et les autres qui ne revenaient pas. Il avait envie de hurler à la lune tant son désarroi était grandissant. Il voyait peu à peu ses chances de sauver le druide s'amenuiser et cette crainte le rendait agressif.

_ C'est par là, annonça une voix fantomatique.

Derek était venu. Il avait le teint blafard et semblait tourmenté comme jamais. Ses yeux étaient entourés de cernes rougis, ses traits étaient creusés d'inquiétude et il se demandait lui-même comment il arrivait encore à faire un pas devant l'autre, tellement cette situation le mortifiait. L'alpha le regardait, soucieux. Derek donnait l'impression qu'il allait disparaître à tout instant. Cependant il le suivit tout de même, ne sachant pas tellement s'ils étaient sur la bonne voie ou non, mais le bêta restait ,en cet instant, son seul espoir de retrouver le druide.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le Nemeton, Stiles avait déjà entamé le rituel depuis longtemps. Scott se précipita vers son ami alors que Derek restait en retrait, spectateur de cette déliquescence, sans savoir quoi faire pour tout interrompre. Il regardait Scott scruter le cercle bleuté tout autour de la souche, étudiant ses chances de pouvoir atteindre l'émissaire tandis que ce dernier continuait ses incantations, imperturbable. Il avait des runes dessinées sur tout le corps pour l'occasion. Elles étaient aussi luisantes que le Nemeton, chargées de magie et de fatalité.

_ STILES ! STILES ARRETE ! ON VA TROUVER AUTRE CHOSE ! JE TE LE PROMETS ! REVIENS ! cria Scott dans l'espoir que ses paroles atteignent son ami à travers le cercle.

Stiles se tourna vers Scott et plongea son regard dans le sien en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. L'alpha pouvait voir les yeux inondés de larmes de son ami. Scott pouvait y lire tellement de choses que son souffle se coupa. L'amour, la résignation, la tristesse, la dévotion, l'abandon et la détermination. Stiles se détourna de son ami et l'alpha cria de rage en se heurtant au cercle de magie. Isaac, Malia et Lydia venaient à peine d'arriver parmi eux. Le druide regarda le ciel étoilé une dernière fois, posa sa main gentiment contre la paroi invisible en signe d'excuse et ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer les dernières formules du rite.

_ Non ! Non, non, non, non,non ! Stiles ! cria Scott, se blessant contre cette magie ancienne qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son ami.

_ STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILES ! hurla Lydia en s'écroulant au sol, ravagée de tristesse.

L'émissaire venait de retomber contre la souche dans un bruit mat. Il n'y avait rien d'impressionnant dans la mort de Stiles. Pas d'effusion de sang ou de chairs, pas d'os fracturé, pas de teint terreux. Rien n'aurait pu indiquer que Stiles n'était pas juste endormi, si ce n'est son dernier souffle s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres alors que Derek reprenait de la vigueur. Quand il sentit son loup s'éveiller de nouveau, sa réaction fut si saisissante que l'homme dut céder la place à la bête. Déchiré en deux par la douleur de cette perte définitive.

Scott qui avait grimpé la souche, balbutiant son refus et son désespoir, osait à peine toucher le corps encore chaud de son ami défunt. Les larmes perlaient sur le visage détendu du druide et Scott se rappela vite être asthmatique. Alors que son souffle se faisait douloureux dans sa cage thoracique, il posa une main tremblante contre le corps mou devant lui. Sa main se resserra contre le tissu et il finit par hurler, bouleversé de larmes et de sanglots sans fin. Malia, qui tenait Lydia dans ses bras comme une forcenée, détourna le regard en souhaitant devenir sourde. Accablée par cette peine débordante et suffocante. Isaac lui, tentait de tenir le choc, compartimentant ses émotions comme Chris le lui avait appris pour être fort, le pilier dont tout le monde aurait besoin, pour ne pas plonger dans la folie. Pour rester en vie.

Stiles était mort. Il était mort pour sauver l'un des leurs et quand le loup de Derek tenta d'approcher le corps sans vie, la colère de Scott prit un ascendant effrayant sur l'alpha blessé.

_ Toi ! cria le jeune loup, la voix vibrant de rage.

Il se redressa si vite que personne ne réagit. Il l'attrapa et lui colla une droite si magistrale que Derek vola sur quelques mètres.

_ Tu avais juste à reconnaître le lien ! Tu devais juste ! JUSTE ! RECONNAÎTRE QUE TU L'AIMAIS !

La mort du druide lui avait rendu tous ses souvenirs et maintenant sa rancœur envers son bêta de tête n'avait plus de limites. Il le coinça entre ses deux pieds et se pencha sur lui, vif et mortellement déterminé à en découdre. Le visage du bêta se déformait peu à peu sous la folie de son alpha, subissant, dans une culpabilité éprouvante, toute la calamité des événements. Il n'aurait pas voulu vivre une seconde de plus, surtout pas séparé de son compagnon. Alors qu'il se laissait lentement emporter par la mort, il n'avait pas supporté d'être forcé à vivre de la pire manière qu'il fût pour un loup. Elle était belle sa punition. Et il ne pouvait que se repentir de n'avoir pas su faire comprendre à l'homme les raisons du loup. Scott ne comptait pas ses coups, ni le sang qui se déversait et Isaac dut intervenir pour les séparer. Scott n'était plus capable de raisonner correctement. Il grognait et grondait contre le loup au sol qui gémissait de tristesse et de douleur. L'alpha n'en finissait plus de crier les pires horreurs comme un dément. Déversant son venin, tentant parfois de se défaire de l'emprise d'Isaac, mais sa colère était tellement aveuglante, qu'il n'était pas difficile pour l'autre loup de le contenir dans un étau de fer. Scott s'épuisait peu à peu dans les bras de son ami et finit par pleurer comme un l'enfant qu'il avait oublié d'être. La mort de tous les autres membres de sa meute ne lui avait pas paru aussi insurmontable. Même celle d'Allison. Il s'accrochait à Isaac en demandant « Pourquoi » ,laissant libre court à toutes ses émotions.

Alors que Scott commençait seulement à se calmer, les yeux lointains et le cœur éteint, amorphe dans les bras solides du loup blond, seulement distrait par la respiration sifflante de Derek, il redressa vivement la tête quand il entendit un son étranger le remplissant d'espoir.

Tous se tournèrent vers le Nemeton. Ce qu'ils observèrent alors les laissa hébétés. Sur Stiles se tenait un renard lumineux et blanc, le front strié de traits rouges. Ses queues aériennes et vaporeuses battaient doucement l'air et il semblait à peine reposer contre le corps sans vie. Il donnait l'impression de flotter dans le vide alors que son museau se posait délicatement contre la bouche du défunt.

Un esprit renard, le familier de Stiles.

Les yeux de l'animal s'ouvrirent en synchronie parfaite avec le druide. Celui-ci cherchait désespérément à respirer. Alors qu'il se redressait, le renard nagea dans l'air pour se dégager de l'espace vital de son maître et se déposa gracieusement à ses côtés. Stiles s'était penché vivement sur le côté pour tousser comme un tuberculeux, incapable de reprendre prise sur son corps sous le regard imperturbable de l'esprit assis face à lui. L'animal s'approcha doucement de son visage et posa son front contre celui de l'émissaire et soudain tout redevint paisible dans le corps de ce dernier. Il s'endormit, épuisé, sous le regard ébahi et incrédule de tous ces spectateurs involontaires.

Ce jour-là, ils assistèrent tous à un miracle.

* * *

OoO

* * *

L'été était arrivé. Stiles s'installa contre un tilleul tout en vérifiant que sa glace ne lui coulait pas sur les doigts. Il la lécha sur les côtés avant de reposer sa tête contre le tronc. Il se concentrait sur le bruit des sauterelles, les yeux fermés, mais son attention se reporta vite sur le flux d'énergie circulant dans le végétal. Stiles avait changé depuis qu'il était mort. Il pouvait entendre la vie grouiller, peu importe où elle se trouvait, il voyait des choses qu'il lui était impossible d'apercevoir auparavant. Comme ce fil rouge à son petit doigt dont il connaissait l'existence sans la percevoir. Maintenant, il le voyait si distinctement qu'il aurait pu le toucher.

_ Comment était New-York, Cora a trouvé un appartement ?

Il rouvrit les yeux, flattant le loup vaporeux qui se trouvait devant lui. Encore un nouveau changement, il pouvait apercevoir les formes fantomatiques des êtres surnaturels qui l'entouraient. Révélant alors, leur nature secrète. Et il n'y avait que celui de Derek pour se montrer aussi... affectueux ? En effet, celui-ci était quasiment sur lui, le cajolant , le couvrant de signes d'affection aériens et s'il le laissait continuer, il essaierait probablement de lui lécher le visage dans un élan de joie. Un jour, il prendrait le temps de lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment le toucher à moins que Derek lui laisse le contrôle. Un jour.

_ Nous avons trouvé, oui.

_ C'est bien.

Stiles lapa sa glace par endroits avant de refermer les yeux.

_ Stiles... J'ai besoin que nous parlions.

Le druide ouvrit un œil, observa quelques secondes le loup couinant devant lui avant de regarder brièvement Derek assis près de lui, dans l'herbe grasse du jardin et décida de finir sa gourmandise.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Derek, ce n'est pas parce que le lien n'est pas rompu que je vais te sauter dessus. La malédiction du Darach est levée et si tu n'étais pas parti, tu le saurais.

_ Ce n'est... J'avais besoin de prendre du recul pour réfléchir.

_ C'est clair. Ne pas attendre de voir s'il n'y pas de conséquence, partir pendant deux mois sans même te donner la peine de prendre des nouvelles, je crois que tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux passer le message.

Le ton de Stiles était désespérément neutre. Rien ne filtrait dans ses paroles. Aucune émotion.

_ Je... Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ? Stiles. Laisse-moi parler. Scott avait des nouvelles et ce n'est pas à cause de toi que je suis parti. J'avais... J'ai... Écoute. Je suis désolé.

_ C'est parfait Derek. Parfait. Tu veux parler ? Mais vois-tu, et tu m'en excuseras, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir entendre ce que tu as à dire. Je pensais que nous étions amis et... force est de constater que tu t'es entièrement reposé sur Scott pour te déculpabiliser de ta lâcheté. Un pauvre coup de téléphone, ça te coutait quoi? Ah non, c'est vrai... Tu aurais me parler, ça devait être trop dur à envisager certainement. Et probablement que c'est vrai, que ce n'est pas moi la cause de ton départ à New York, mais laisse-moi en douter. Si comme tu le disais si bien, nous n'étions poussés l'un vers l'autre que par la seule force du sort qu'on nous avait jeté, alors pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas laissé aller, pourquoi n'as-tu pas lâché prise, pourquoi as-tu lutté, pourquoi n'as-tu pas profité de l'instant présent ? Puisque tu pouvais compter sur le fait que cet état aurait été passager et aurait disparu une fois le charme rompu… Car après tout, c'était juste une malédiction. Et tu pouvais très bien vivre ces actes sans penser directement aux conséquences, pour le nombre de fois où tu l'as fait... Je ne suis pas en train de te juger... En fait, si. Complètement. Mais. Je suis mort à cause de tes dilemmes. Tu n'as pas seulement rejeté le sort. Tu m'as rejeté, moi. Stiles. Ton ami. Ton druide. Ton âme sœur. Et je sais que ceci ne signifie pas nécessairement que nous devions vivre quelque chose ensemble, mais tu m'as précipité dans une mort lente et douloureuse quand toi, tu t'essoufflais lentement à cause de la perte de ton loup. Ta mort promettait d'être douce comparée à la mienne. Si tu ne l'avais pas déjà compris, j'étais en colère contre toi, mais t'imposer la mort m'était insupportable. Je suis toujours en colère contre toi. Ton départ précipité m'a conforté dans mes arguments. Et je suis vraiment navré si tu as l'impression de faire face à un mur, mais je ne compte pas te rendre la tâche facile. Je le pourrais, je pourrais me montrer adulte et te laisser de l'espace pour m'exposer tes arguments, mais je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir. Pourquoi je le ferais ? Dis-moi Derek ? Pourquoi ? Non ! En fait, tais-toi. J'ai besoin de balancer tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Si tu veux simplement l'assurance que je ne me comporterai pas en gamin éploré et pathétique tentant de récupérer quelques fragments d'affection, je te rassure tout de suite, tu peux faire ta vie tranquille avec cent femmes différentes si ça te chante. Si tu es venu pour t'assurer que je vais bien avec deux mois de retard, comme tu peux le voir, c'est la super forme. Je ne vais pas me transformer en zombie d'ici trois semaines et je ne vais pas non plus me transformer en Darach parce que tu m'as brisé le cœur. Je suis grand, et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me jettes à la figure quelque chose que je sais déjà. Et si tu veux avoir l'assurance que tout redeviendra comme avant, je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir. C'est impossible. Je n'arriverai jamais à te regarder dans les yeux et à faire semblant. Tu arrives trop tôt, ou trop tard pour arranger les choses, je ne sais pas.

_ Je ne veux pas que les choses redeviennent comme avant, intervint Derek qui souhaitait reprendre un peu le contrôle de cette conversation désastreuse.

_ Je suis ravi de te l'entendre dire. Sur ce, je vais rentrer, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot en retard, annonça le druide en se redressant.

_ Stiles... Je ne veux pas que les choses redeviennent comme avant parce que nous sommes différents mais, si je ne peux pas te parler, laisse-moi te montrer que je tiens à toi. Je ne veux pas m'imposer, je n'ai pas à le faire mais... Tu me manques, mon ami me manque. Je voudrais si tu le veux bien... Que tu me laisses m'amender de la souffrance que je t'ai infligée, par mes actes si cela ne peut être par mes paroles.

Stiles regarda plusieurs fois Derek puis le loup en plissant des yeux. Le loup semblait le supplier de rester et sa bouille tout à fait adorable malmenait son cœur, tandis que Derek, lui, ne laissait rien paraître de ses espoirs ou ses attentes. Et il y avait ce fil de malheur qui n'arrêtait pas d'attirer son regard. Sa couleur rouge vif n'avait de cesse de le distraire dans ses actes ou ses pensées, mais le voir relié à Derek et cette bête était encore plus perturbant.

_ Je vais y réfléchir.

Stiles partit sans un mot de plus. Derek se laissa retomber sur le sol en regardant le ciel bleu. Il se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas simple d'établir une sorte de nouvelle entente avec le druide. Il avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir fait des ravages mais il était important pour lui de retrouver ses marques après tout ce foutoir. Stiles, contrairement à ce que l'émissaire pensait, était important pour la meute. Une étincelle comme la sienne était rare. Trop rare.

Il sortit une clé de la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir et la regarda quelques minutes, hésitant. Peut-être que Scott avait raison. Après tout, il connaissait Stiles mieux que personne.

Il attendit une semaine.

Un dimanche matin, il trouva le courage d'utiliser cette clé. Il devait être huit heures à peine. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, même une fois arrivé. Il l'inséra dans la serrure le cœur battant, mais une fois la porte ouverte, rien ne se produisit. Il posa un pied à l'intérieur et il put contempler la pénombre ambiante, seulement perturbée par le rythme régulier de deux respirations. Il connaissait bien l'endroit, aussi se dirigea-t-il vers la cuisine pour déposer son paquet. En passant, une masse blanche et lumineuse avachie sur le druide, attira son regard. L'esprit renard dormait dans une position étrange, caressant de ses multiples queues l'émissaire endormi.

Scott lui avait expliqué que l'esprit ne restait pas toujours avec son maître. Ce qui était étrange car les jeunes familiers avaient besoin de la présence constante de leur druide pour stabiliser les besoins tactiles, les changements telluriques et la complicité tacite. Mais ces deux-là agissaient comme s'ils étaient ensemble depuis leur tendre enfance. Deaton ne l'expliquait pas. Du moins pas exactement. Il se reposait sur le fait que le renard céleste, étant un esprit ancestral et intangible, ne répondait pas aux même lois qu'eux, pauvres choses terrestres. Mais rien n'était certain.

Il ouvrit doucement une petite fenêtre pour y voir clair et sortit quelques oranges d'un sac en papier. Le bruit dut alerter les deux dormeurs car il entendit le jeune humain geindre avant de se redresser dans son lit.

_ Scott ? croassa Stiles, la voix pâteuse de sommeil.

Derek se tendit comme un arc, appréhendant la réaction de son hôte et déjà, le jeune renard se trouvait entre ses jambes à jouer avec il ne savait quoi.

_ Non.

Il entendit l'hyperactif se laisser retomber contre le matelas en soupirant.

_ Derek, je t'avais dit que je réfléchirais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et comment es-tu rentré ?

Le jeune homme se redressa vivement, se tenant aux barrières de bois de la mezzanine pour tenter d'apercevoir le loup d'où il était.

_ Ne me dis pas que c'est Scott qui t'a donné la clé ! s'insurgea le druide.

Devant le silence pesant de la pièce, Derek pouvait maintenant l'entendre maugréer des « Je vais le tuer » « Faux frère » « Traître à son sang » « Brocode anéanti ». Le loup percevait ses bruits de pas alors qu'il descendait de son perchoir pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine, probablement prêt à le déloger, mais au moment où le druide s'approcha de la source de nourriture, il s'interrompit dans son élan et se tourna vers le petit sachet de papier kraft.

_ C'est des croissants au beurre que je sens là ? Dis-moi que ce sont des croissants au beurre, geignit l'humain en saisissant le paquet déjà presque translucide de graisse.

_ Oui c'en est.

_ Oh. Mon. Dieu ! C'était quand la dernière fois que j'en ai mangé ? Je ne me souviens même plus ! s'exclama l'hyperactif en ouvrant le paquet et il mordit sans cérémonie dans l'une des viennoiseries qu'il avait saisie.

_ Ch'u che rends chompte, il avala sa bouchée. Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est difficile d'en trouver ? Oh la la, les Français sont des génies, ils ont tout compris, bon ok, certains peuvent se montrer cons, mais leur cuisiiiiiine. Rien que pour ça, je leur pardonne leur connerie.

Derek observa le jeune homme en plein orgasme culinaire matinal... Oui, Scott connaissait vraiment bien Stiles. Il l'observa en donner un morceau au renard curieux et contempler ses doigts brillants de beurre. Le druide faisait partie de ces personnes chez qui une bonne partie de la conquête, qu'elle soit amoureuse ou amicale, passait par l'estomac. Et le voir en plein plaisir gustatif était tout à fait inédit pour le loup un peu perplexe. L'hyperactif reposa le paquet sur sa petite table, se lava rapidement les mains et chassa Derek promptement de sa place.

_ Vire de là, le petit-déjeuner ne sera jamais prêt à ce train-là, et les croissants, c'est meilleur chaud.

Derek le vit sortir son presse-agrumes et, vive la technologie, car cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés, prêts à s'en mettre plein la panse.

_ Ne va pas croire que tout est gagné parce que tu m'as apporté des croissants, attaqua Stiles avant de se saisir d'une viennoiserie.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que l'émissaire était reparti dans ses gargarismes pour le moins perturbants. L'alpha l'avait pourtant mis en garde, mais c'était sensiblement différent de le savoir et de le voir. Et heureusement que Scott lui avait dit de voir large, car le jeune humain semblait avoir un estomac sans fond. Le renard jappait à chaque morceau glané et il semblait trouver en Derek un allié de taille pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait, se frottant inlassablement à ses jambes pour quelques offrandes ou caresses. Les stries rouges sur le visage de la créature semblaient s'illuminer à chaque toucher. Ce qui n'avait de cesse de perturber le loup qui se demandait bien pourquoi l'animal se montrait si affectueux.

_ Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ? demanda Derek alors que le renard réclamait pour grimper sur ses genoux.

_ Sans doute. Si tu arrives à faire de même avec ton loup, répondit Stiles sur la défensive sans même le regarder.

_ Mon... Quoi ?

_ On ne t'a jamais dit ? Les quoi volent en l'air, les bêtes comme toi restent par terre.

Derek fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Souvent le sarcasme de Stiles était nébuleux. Mais il décida de passer outre la réplique cinglante et questionna son interlocuteur.

_ Scott ne m'en avait que brièvement parlé alors... C'est vrai ? Tu vois nos loups ?

_ A quel moment tu comptais me dire que tu étais redevenu un Alpha ?

_ Merde... Alors, c'est vrai...

_ Si on m'avait dit un jour que tu ferais partie des sages... toi...

Stiles se mit à rire, franchement moqueur.

_ A la limite, Scott... Mais toi, c'est trop drôle.

_ Ok. Je crois que je vais partir.

Derek vexé, se leva et commença déjà à enfiler sa veste.

_ C'est ça, pars ! C'est ce que tu fais de mieux de toute manière...fuir, maugréa Stiles, amer.

_ Stiles ! PUTAIN !

Derek s'interrompit en voyant l'expression de Stiles. Ce n'était pas en lui criant dessus qu'il obtiendrait quelque chose de constructif. Il se concentra quelques secondes sur sa respiration pour se calmer et reprit doucement la parole.

_ J'essaie de faire des efforts, tu ne m'aides pas.

_ Oui ! Et si je me souviens bien, j'ai dit que je réfléchirais à ta proposition ! Réfléchir ne veut pas dire oui. Tu t'es imposé chez moi. Tu pensais qu'un peu de nourriture dans le gosier suffirait pour que j'accepte de redevenir ton ami ?

_ Ok ! Ok ! C'est vrai. Ce n'est probablement pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue. Mais si tu sais que je suis un Alpha... Alors, tu sais que je ne mentais pas quand je t'ai dit ne pas être parti à cause de toi. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu peux te mettre à ma place deux minutes et arrêter ce nombrilisme qui ne te sied absolument pas ? Je... Ma mère était un guide et, ça me fait peur. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas lui faire honneur, de ne pas agir en sa mémoire. J'ai peur de me dire que si elle était encore parmi nous... elle serait bien désolée du spectacle que je lui offre.

Stiles sentait la honte et la culpabilité de Derek. Visiblement le loup avait touché juste car toute la colère du druide était retombée comme un soufflé. Les filles lui avaient dit de parler de lui, de ses doutes, de ses peurs. Il s'y était refusé. Parler de ses faiblesses et ses questionnements n'était pas vraiment ce que faisait Derek habituellement. En fait, il ne le faisait même jamais. Mais, il y avait quelque chose de changé en lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'expliquait pas. Et face à Stiles, il devenait peu de choses désormais, il était incapable de lui résister. Lui expliquer ses craintes lui avait semblé naturel sur le moment. Même si maintenant, il se sentait mis à nu.

Stiles se leva de sa chaise, s'approcha doucement du loup, n'osant pas vraiment s'imposer dans son espace vital,et lui tapota l'épaule maladroitement.

_ Je suis désolé. J'ai été con. Je... Ok. Ok, Derek. Réapprenons à nous connaître. Repartons de zéro. Table rase sur le passé.

Il lui tendit sa main.

_ Salut, je m'appelle Stiles ! Enchanté de te connaître, déclara l'hyperactif d'une voix artificiellement enjouée.

Le loup regarda cette main avant de se mettre à rire, amusé.

_ Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça, demanda le loup alors qu'il avait du mal à retenir son hilarité.

_ Je n'ai pas fait ça.

_ C'est tellement cliché ! s'exclama le loup alors que son rire n'avait plus de fin.

_ Ho ! EXCUSE-moi ? Qui a apporté un petit-déjeuner de réconciliation ? rétorqua l'émissaire faussement scandalisé, mais déjà, le jeune homme était contaminé par la bonne humeur de son opposant.

Après quelques minutes à essayer de se calmer, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux, étendus sur le sol, à reprendre leur respiration, tentant de ne pas repenser à la cause de leur hilarité. Derek tourna sa tête pour observer Stiles qui finit par faire de même.

_ Plus de clichés stupides, plus de conseils absurdes, juste, nous, déclara le loup comme contrat de paix.

_ Faisons ça ,Sourwolf. Je suis à peu près certain que j'aurai envie de te tuer au moins mille fois mais je saurai que ce n'est pas Scott derrière tes sourires constipés.

_ Je n'ai pas fait de sourires constipés.

_ Oh si tu en as fait.

Et ils repartirent dans une bataille verbale sans fin.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Derek se retrouvait souvent chez Stiles après ça. Quand ce n'était pas le druide qui s'incrustait chez lui. Le loup avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas comme avant. Auparavant , Stiles et lui se considéraient mutuellement comme amis et faisaient régulièrement équipe quand il fallait faire face au danger pourtant il demeurait toujours une certaine distance entre eux. Quelque chose de parfaitement lisse qui les empêchait de rentrer dans le cercle intime de l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas véritablement amis. Ils essayaient juste de faire semblant de l'être. Mais il s'était aperçu, après l'épisode dramatique qu'ils avaient traversé, qu'il jalousait d'une certaine façon ce que Stiles donnait aux autres et qu'il ne lui accordait pas. Depuis, tout était prétexte pour se voir. Cela n'avait pris que quelques semaines, un peu plus d'un mois tout au plus. Au départ, les approches étaient timides. Des coups de téléphone espacés de plusieurs jours, de peur de déranger, puis, l'espace s'amoindrit et les appels disparurent. Ils s'invitaient chez l'autre, plus à l'aise, sonnant directement pour finir par avoir respectivement un double de la clé de l'autre. Comme si l'un recherchait la présence de l'autre. Et Derek trouvait ça rassurant que la réciproque soit vraie.

Ce qui l'était moins en revanche, c'étaient ces batailles perpétuelles avec le loup pour déterminer qui aurait le contrôle. Ce qui arrivait souvent après que Stiles fut parti. Bien que cela arrivât aussi en dehors de leurs visites, comme ce jour-là.

Il était à moitié affalé sur le sol, les bras tendus vers l'avant. Il pouvait les voir se recouvrir de poils épais et noirs à une vitesse impressionnante. Sa mâchoire, ses pommettes et son nez craquaient dans des bruits de cartilages et d'os atroces. Mais il ne le voulait pas, et son ancre, la colère, ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité face à cette bête nouvellement revenue à la vie. Plus forte, plus déterminée. Les batailles devenaient de plus en plus fatigantes. Son visage se déformait et se reformait dans un combat impitoyable pour prendre le pouvoir sur ce corps. La transpiration perlait sur tout son corps, sa respiration était laborieuse, il n'en pouvait plus de lutter.

_ Derek ! Oh Mon Dieu ! Derek que t'arrive-t-il ?

Stiles était auprès de lui. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver, trop concentré sur son conflit intérieur. Le druide s'était quasiment laissé tomber devant lui, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait le toucher ou non. Il ne s'était pas fait mal dans sa rencontre avec le sol. Il avait glissé vers lui dans un mouvement fluide et se trouvait maintenant un peu bête devant le loup.

_ Derek. Écoute-moi. Écoute-moi. Tout va bien. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Respire.

Derek entendait à peine Stiles à travers le brouillard dans lequel il naviguait. Les murmures qu'il arrivait à déceler le rattachaient à la réalité. Ça lui faisait du bien et le rassurait. Il ne se donnait plus la peine de lutter contre la bête, il se concentrait uniquement sur la voix. Il se sentait peu à peu reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles le découvre dans cet état. Ce qui serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre de toute façon, étant donné qu'il avait eu la merveilleuse idée de lui donner un double de ses clés. Pour un grand loup, il était bien faible et cette pensée douloureuse le renvoya directement aux sarcasmes du druide quelques semaines en arrière. Mais malgré tout, il devait bien admettre que l'hyperactif était bien plus efficace que lui pour maîtriser ses crises. S'il n'était pas apparu surgi de nulle part, Derek en aurait probablement eu pour encore deux heures de lutte, facilement.

Il se laissa retomber au sol, sur le dos, la respiration ample, à regarder le plafond, encore songeur. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment à éviter le regard de Stiles, enfin, presque. Il savait que l'émissaire lui poserait toutes sortes de questions et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir une seule réponse valable à lui donner. Il déglutit d'ailleurs quand la première brisa le silence.

_ Depuis quand tu as ce genre d'épisodes ?

_ Quatre mois.

_ Qua... Depuis que je suis mort ?

_ S'il te plaît. Arrête de le dire comme si tu avais simplement changé de voiture. Ta mort fait partie du top 10 des choses auxquelles je ne veux pas penser et que j'aimerais oublier, c'était vraiment... horrible, implora Derek, la voix éteinte et enrouée.

_ Que se passe-t-il Derek ?

_ Je...J'en sais rien... C'est pour ça que je suis parti. J'ai cru que ton sacrifice avait été vain et je n'ai pas supporté l'idée. C'est une lutte constante et je suis fatigué. Je crois que je ploie sous mon nouveau statut, annonça-t-il plein de fatalité.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Derek. On va trouver ce que tu as. Mais, foutu con ! Pourquoi, tu n'es pas resté pour que nous nous penchions sur le problème plus tôt ?

Derek tourna lentement la tête vers le druide. Il pouvait lire toute l'inquiétude du monde sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas faire appel à ses sens, trop épuisé qu'il était, mais en y regardant bien, il pouvait voir que Stiles tremblait de manière imperceptible. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses yeux l'analysaient sans relâche.

_ Stiles, tu venais de mourir, j'ai été un véritable con avec toi, et tu voulais que je te demande de l'aide ? J'étais déjà bien assez heureux que tu sois en vie.

_ Mais.

Stiles se sentait mal. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu le rattrapait aujourd'hui. Le manque du loup. De son contact. Il avait envie d'être rassuré et ce besoin était si fort que Derek pouvait le déceler à travers ses facultés embrouillées de fatigue. Le loup leva le bras, saisit le col du jeune émissaire et l'emporta contre lui alors que son opposant lâcha une exclamation de surprise.

_ Derek?

_ Restons comme ça quelques instants, tu veux. J'ai besoin de récupérer.

Il ferma les yeux et sourit doucement, discrètement en sentant Stiles se détendre doucement contre lui. Le druide chercha à caler ses mains, sans trouver comment les placer sans les poser sur le loup. Derek finit par l'entourer de ses bras en relâchant son souffle, apaisé. Il était bien, là, avec l'hyperactif contre lui qui gigotait pour trouver une position confortable tout en essayant de ne pas s'imposer. Il ne s'était jamais aperçu jusqu'à maintenant à quel point le druide pouvait se rendre indispensable pour les autres sans même s'en rendre compte. La bête était plus calme quand il était présent. Sommeillante et contentée des instants volés que lui accordait l'humain. Mais elle réclamait quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir envisager.

Et sans l'avoir anticiper, il s'endormit sur le sol froid de son salon, sa charge délicate toujours installée sur son giron.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Ils étaient chez Stiles ce matin-là. Beaucoup trop nombreux pour un espace aussi restreint, le petit noyau de la meute s'était invité pour un goûter improvisé. Ils avaient tenté de pousser un maximum de meubles pour que tout le monde puisse s'installer, mais cela n'avait pas été d'une grande utilité. Lydia avait fini entre les jambes croisées de Malia, Scott et Isaac à côté l'un de l'autre quand Stiles était cantonné à rester presque en retrait, logé entre Scott et Derek.

Les discussions allaient bon train depuis un moment. Mais le druide avait décroché depuis un moment, commettant la pire impolitesse qui soit, restant collé à son téléphone, à converser par messages interposés avec Dieu sait qui. Enfin... Pas tout à fait. Troye. Derek avait détesté ce loup à peine Scott avait-il prononcé son nom.

Depuis quelques semaines, le nouveau venu n'arrêtait pas de graviter autour du druide. Il avait un comportement stupide avec lui. Il lui demandait toujours de l'aide pour des broutilles et cela aurait dû agacer Stiles, mais il prenait toujours le temps, avec une patience d'ange, de l'aider dans ses recherches sans intérêts. Il jouait au saltimbanque pour attirer l'attention de l'émissaire et celui-ci n'avait de cesse de rire face à ses pitreries de bac à sable. Derek y voyait là un loup qui faisait sa cour. Scott et Stiles ne pouvaient pas comprendre, Stiles étant un humain et Scott un mordu. Mais pour les né-loups, c'était comme inscrit dans leurs gênes. Les crises pour contrôler son loup n'étaient pas moins fréquentes, probablement même plus violentes, et ses élans de colère ne faisaient que s'amplifier, enfler. Il était maintenant rare que le loup ne soit pas d'une humeur massacrante. Et cette humeur sombre faisait s'éloigner de plus en plus l'hyperactif qui vivait mal ses paroles acerbes et gratuites. Et il enrageait encore davantage de le voir disparaître de son horizon au profit d'un jeune loup impulsif et incapable de quoi que ce soit. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de se montrer jaloux. Surtout pas quand lui-même s'était affiché avec Heather, une louve de la meute. Pas spécialement féminine ni très intelligente, mais elle avait pour elle, la singulière manière de tout lui faire oublier dans un lit. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère alors que Stiles, avait lui, tout fait pour cacher sa peine et sa déception à travers un sourire forcé et des félicitations faussement enjouées. Derek n'avait pas compris sur l'instant. Ils étaient amis, le sort était levé et le druide avait lui-même énoncé le fait qu'il n'était pas fait pour vivre ce genre d'histoire dans cette vie. Que le Darach avait forcé quelque chose entre eux pour lequel ils n'étaient pas faits ni prêts.

Mais maintenant qu'il voyait Stiles, rire et s'épanouir face à un autre que lui, dans de meilleures dispositions qu'avec lui, il comprenait pourquoi l'émissaire avait eu le cœur en berne en le voyant embrasser une femme sous ses yeux. Il comprenait maintenant que cette chose qui avait été provoquée entre eux était toujours présente, bien qu'elle ne représentât plus un danger mortel. Il comprenait avoir fait, encore une fois, souffrir son ami inutilement, dans son ignorance de tous ces petits détails infimes, qui, mis bout à bout donnaient la réponse à beaucoup de ses interrogations silencieuses. Et pour toutes ces raisons, aujourd'hui, Derek avait peur. Il avait peur de perdre le druide. De le voir s'éloigner, d'être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il avait bien conscience de se montrer égoïste, mais il n'arrivait pas à être raisonnable quand cela concernait Stiles.

L'hyperactif lâcha un petit rire discret et amusé, ce qui finit de faire sauter le self-control du loup. Il arracha le portable des mains du druide et le broya sans le vouloir. Le loup n'avait pas mesuré sa force mais à ce moment précis, il s'en contrebalançait éperdument. Il lança un regard assassin à Stiles, qui lui, le regardait, la bouche grande ouverte, interloqué par son comportement. Mais celui-ci se reprit bien vite et attaqua directement.

_ Es-tu devenu fou ?

_ Ton père ne t'a jamais appris que c'est impoli, ce que tu es en train de faire ? rétorqua Derek en grognant.

_ Et bien entendu, tu étais obligé de détruire mon téléphone !

_ Nous sommes tous présents pour te voir, la moindre des choses est de participer aux conversations.

_ Et bien peut-être que je le ferais, s'il était avec nous ! Oh mais c'est vrai ! La dernière fois qu'il a voulu nous rejoindre, tu l'as mis dehors sans ambages! Es-tu obligé d'être un sourwolf avec tout ce qui t'est étranger ?

_ Chacun de nous réserve ses instants pour nous seuls, Isaac, Scott et moi ne venons jamais accompagnés, il me semble logique que tu en fasses de même.

_ Ah oui ? Il me semble pourtant que Scott a ramené à plusieurs reprises Zoé, même Isaac est venu avec Sybille, je ne me rappelle pourtant pas que tu en aies fait toute une histoire !

_ Euh-Eumh, On... On va partir, intervint Scott.

_ Quoi ? Non ! s'écria Stiles scandalisé.

_ Si, si, je t'assure, je crois... Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que vous régliez ça entre vous. C'est tendu depuis trop longtemps, expliqua Scott qui enfilait déjà sa veste sous l'oeil ahuri du druide.

Après que tous furent partis dans une parodie absurde de file indienne, l'hyperactif se tourna vers le loup, encore plus en colère.

_ Tu es content de toi ? C'est quoi ton problème ? ragea l'émissaire.

_ Je n'ai aucun problème d'accord ? C'est toi qui nous délaisses pour ton bellâtre de pacotille, répliqua Derek sur la défensive.

Stiles retint sa respiration, les yeux écarquillés. Il venait de comprendre.

_ Non mais j'y crois pas ! Tu es jaloux ? C'est carrément l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là !

_ Je ne suis pas jaloux !

_ A peine ! Tu me prends vraiment pour un con ?

_ Il ne te mérite pas.

_ Ho ! Et qui me mérite alors ? Toi ? C'est quoi le truc ? Tu te gardes le droit de t'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe quelle salope venue mais moi, je dois faire ceinture ?

_ NON ! C'est...

_ Alors quoi Derek ? criait de plus en plus fort Stiles qui n'en pouvait plus de sentir son cœur espérer pour se faire broyer par la suite.

Derek lui, dans l'expression de son impuissance la plus pure, frustré de ne jamais pouvoir formuler ses émotions avec des mots, s'approcha à grands pas de Stiles pour le saisir derrière la nuque et au niveau de la taille, le plaquant contre la petite table à manger dans une position inconfortable et se pencha sur les lèvres rougies d'avoir trop crié. La rencontre fut électrisante. Il en avait des frissons partout. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre dans un ballet familier et secret. L'urgence se faisait sentir dans tout son corps. Il voulait ça avec l'humain. Il voulait tout. Son souffle chaud et humide qui se perdait dans sa propre gorge, son gémissement d'inconfort vibrant contre ses chairs, ses mains fébriles qui se s'égaraient dans les mèches noir de jais. Ses jambes repliées contre son torse qui ne savaient pas si elles devaient le repousser ou l'enfermer. Il finit par lui happer son fessier pour le porter et le ramener contre lui. C'était bon. Tout était bon dans ce baiser. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir enfin étancher sa soif après avoir passé des jours entiers dans le désert.

Mais quand Derek reposa Stiles au sol pour pouvoir le déshabiller, celui-ci s'écarta, comme brûlé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? cracha le druide.

_ Je...

Derek ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il était loin de penser que l'émissaire le rejetterait. Pas avec ce qu'ils partageaient.

_ Tu es avec Heather, tu as oublié ? C'est quoi ? Tu veux assouvir ta curiosité ? Un caprice ? Une pulsion ? Je ne suis pas un jouet que tu peux utiliser à ta convenance Derek. On va coucher ensemble et après quoi ? Tu vas encore me crier ces horreurs à la figure ? C'était quoi déjà ?

Stiles se mit à rire amer.

_ Ah oui je me souviens. « Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je me mette à te faire des couronnes de fleurs ? Que je te souffle des mots d'amours ? Que je me réveille un matin en m'apercevant que j'aime sucer ta queue ? J'aime les femmes ! Réveille-toi Stiles ! » Et entre nous je crois que, ton hétérosexualité est très claire pour tout le monde. Retourne baiser Heather et laisse-moi en paix. Dépêche-toi de partir avant que je ne me mette vraiment en colère Derek !

La voix de Derek resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Il connaissait ce regard, ce ton. S'il ne partait pas maintenant le druide mettrait ses menaces à exécution. C'est donc le cœur meurtri et avec la sensation étrange de ne pas avoir pris le problème sous le bon angle qu'il partit de chez le druide.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Derek ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était resté appuyé sur la sonnette de Stiles quand celui-ci finit par craquer et vint ouvrir dans un fracas épouvantable.

_ QUOI ? hurla l'émissaire.

Quand il vit que le druide allait la refermer aussi sec, il posa sa main contre le panneau de bois, se fichant éperdument du voisin qui l'observait depuis la cage d'escalier, et prit la parole quand il vit Stiles ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

_Je... Je ne fais pas ça, par impulsion. J'ai... j'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi, je veux te toucher tout le temps, je rêve de t'embrasser. J'ai rompu avec Heather depuis des semaines et je cherchais le meilleur moyen de te le dire. Je veux tout ça avec toi. Pas par caprice ou par curiosité mais... Parce ce que c'est toi. J'en ai plus rien à foutre de savoir que tu es humain, un homme, ou que sais-je encore. Dis... Dis-moi que tu n'es pas avec lui, dis-moi que je ne suis pas arrivé trop tard... J'ai besoin que tu me dises que tu es d'accord avec ça, j'ai besoin de toi, de toi dans ma vie. Je me fous d'être cliché ou pathétique et probablement que je le suis, mais...

Stiles avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact fut léger. Leurs lippes à peine rencontrées. Un toucher aérien. Et si le druide n'avait pas été pas si proche, son souffle s'écrasant sur le menton du loup, Derek aurait pu penser avoir rêvé. La sensation était étrange, ses joues encore fraîches de sa course effrénée le picotaient depuis qu'il était en contact avec la chaleur du druide.

_ Shhht, tais-toi, je t'en prie. J'ai compris, j'ai compris Derek. Viens.

Stiles glissa sa main dans celle du loup et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Derek referma la porte automatiquement derrière lui. Ce jour-là, ils ne décollèrent pas de l'entrée. Derek avait ramené Stiles contre lui et le regardait. Il avait besoin de le voir. De l'observer, de l'étudier. Ses yeux de miel avaient tant de choses à lui dire. Il passa soudain son visage dans le cou du druide et inspira profondément. Tout lui paraissait tellement familier et si peu à la fois. Soudain, il saisit Stiles et le plaqua durement contre la porte, commençant à lui dévorer la gorge comme un assoiffé. Il ne prit qu'à peine conscience de ce qui venait de se produire. Il regarda Stiles surpris. Celui-ci avait gémi de douleur et c'est sans doute ce son malvenu qui le sortit de sa crise. Le loup, le loup voulait prendre le contrôle pour participer à l'ébat. Il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait que ce moment lui appartienne totalement, s'il laissait la place au loup, il oublierait tout, comme la dernière fois. Il en était hors de question. Il caressa doucement la joue de Stiles en lui soutirant sa souffrance. Aussi minime fût-elle, il était important, même essentiel que tout soit parfait pour l'humain. Cela était pour Derek, comme faire amende honorable de ce qu'il n'avait pas eu la force, ni le courage de lui offrir.

Ses doigts touchèrent à peine la peau encore veloutée, dernier stigmate de l'enfance qu'il n'avait pas vu passer. Stiles avait toujours plus ou moins mal vécu le fait de ne pas avoir de pilosité faciale. Mais pour lui, en cet instant, tout cela rendait le druide particulier et important. Il n'aurait pu dire pourquoi, ni comment, mais, dans ses yeux, dans son cœur, Stiles était bien plus éblouissant de cette manière. Il l'était pour lui et seulement lui. Stiles était unique. Et quand il regarda la main gauche du druide s'élever pour lui caresser la joue, il vit un fil rouge accroché à son petit doigt de manière très brève.

Les mains de Derek partirent, de manière urgente, s'affairer à arracher le pantalon de Stiles. Il avait envie de le mordre pour l'empêcher de bouger et était dévoré du désir de lui imposer un plaisir corrosif. Il gémit, secoua la tête de gauche à droite et se concentra quelques minutes sur sa respiration tout en caressant les flancs de l'humain de manière douce et agréable. Son cœur qui s'était emballé retrouva lentement un rythme de croisière, si tant est que ce fût possible avec le jeune homme dans les bras. Stiles, quant à lui, retira son haut et Derek s'occupa de finir de défaire le pantalon du druide. Les émanations de l'hyperactif rendaient sa maîtrise sur la bête de plus en plus difficile. Il pouvait déceler les émotions de l'émissaire se déployant tel un kaléidoscope. Elles étaient belles, ces couleurs chatoyantes de mille feux. Il avait envie de les avaler, de faire corps avec tout ce qui était Stiles. Il en avait fini de rejeter ses émotions. Il voulait embrasser totalement ce qu'il refusait de prendre en considération autrefois.

Alors que Stiles défaisait tendrement les boutons de son jeans, il finit de retirer son t-shirt dans la précipitation et le jeta au sol sans douceur, le rejoignant dans les secondes qui suivirent, plantant ses griffes dans les chairs tendres de ses flancs avant de fusiller du regard ce sous-vêtement qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son objectif. Il glapit pitoyablement. Logeant son visage contre la peau tendue du ventre de Stiles qui posa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.

_ Derek?

_ Je suis désolé...

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ C'est le loup, il veut, il veut prendre le contrôle mais...je veux être aux commandes. Je veux me souvenir !

Il sentit le regard de Stiles posé sur lui et soudain, un soubresaut régulier l'obligea à redresser sa tête. Stiles riait doucement, presque tendrement.

_ Oooh Derek. Depuis quand fais-tu une différenciation entre le loup et toi ? Tu es le loup, et il est toi... Fais-toi confiance, laisse-toi aller. Tu te souviendras cette fois. Et je te parie que tu ne feras plus de crises.

Derek le regarda sceptique.

_ Mais. Et si...

Stiles soupira.

_ Fais-moi confiance. Lâche prise, tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Derek opina et se laissa embrasser par le jeune homme. Il expira et quand le loup gratta de nouveau pour sortir, il lui accorda ce qu'il demandait depuis quelque temps, décidant de faire confiance au druide. Il se redressa et un sourire carnassier s'étendit sur son faciès. Il se pencha sur Stiles et posa ses dents saillantes contre la gorge offerte de l'émissaire. Il transperça légèrement le derme, faisant couler le sang le long de la nuque qui vint s'échouer sur le sol en un lent bruit diffus. Le loup migra pour saisir de sa langue ce liquide précieux qu'il avait libéré. Stiles l'observait, calme et confiant, attendant de voir ce qu'il ferait par la suite. Son sentiment de rébellion s'apaisa sous ce regard. Il posa doucement ses mains calleuses contre la peau veloutée de Stiles et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser exigeant. Il voulait Stiles. Et la bête était heureuse parce que l'homme voulait l'humain aussi. Partager les mêmes désirs devenait soudain plus simple. Plus révélateur. Le druide était beau entre ses bras. Et Derek se surprit à pleurer devant la beauté de ce spectacle qu'il avait failli ne jamais connaître. Tant d'amour et de confiance réunis en une seule personne faisaient chavirer son cœur esseulé et meurtri depuis des années. Comment avait-il pu ignorer que Stiles était différent et singulier ? Tout chez cet être unique était destinée à le conforter dans la légitimité de son existence. En un seul être se trouvait la réponse au mystère de son évolution soudaine en grand loup. L'amour transcende tout, même l'impossible.

Le rouge de ses yeux se reflétait dans le regard de l'humain. Il rêvait de douceur pour ce premier échange. Bien sûr, il avait également envie de le prendre sans ménagement et sans aucune autre forme de procès. Mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il voyait dans cette lente redécouverte du corps de Stiles, une invitation de se réconcilier avec lui-même. Il passa probablement des heures à apprendre la carte du corps de Stiles. Le rendant fou d'impatience. Avec ce désir impétueux de sensualité et d'allégresse, il lui faisait vivre une épreuve à elle seule. Mais sa patience toute naissante, grâce au plaisir de voir ce corps lui parler un langage inédit et mélodieux, l'apaisait dans son impétuosité. Il n'y eut jamais de plus belle musique aux oreilles du loup amoureux. Et le druide, pris dans son désir d'harmonie pour Derek avec son loup, se laissait faire gentiment. Subissant en victime consentante la curiosité et l'avidité de son amant. Derek était beau dans le lâcher-prise. Il était beau dans la sincérité de ses sentiments. Rien n'aurait pu entacher cet acte qui paraissait tellement sacré. Un secret chuchoté par les esprits anciens qu'il n'arrivait plus à entendre, trop pris qu'il était dans sa tourmente. Il avait la sensation de compléter un rituel inachevé. Rendant l'acte encore plus précieux et mystique.

Derek n'avait pas conscience de ce qui se produisait actuellement. Il était uniquement concentré sur son désir de tout donner au druide ; tant de choses non dites, qu'il n'apercevait plus que cela: le plaisir fabuleux que lui offrait Stiles dans ses complaintes involontaires. Alors, quand enfin, il se permit le droit sacral de s'introduire en lui, seulement à partir de cet instant, il le vit. Ce fil rouge qui les reliait tous deux. Sa couleur était aussi vive que celle de ses yeux si ce n'est plus encore. Il s'entendait à peine psalmodier des mots incohérents. Trop pris dans son plaisir. Une ivresse comme jamais il n'en avait connu avec d'autres. Les instants partagés avec Kate, ou même Heather, toutes, toutes lui paraissaient insipides face à ce qu'il vivait en cet instant. Et l'idée fugace qu'il avait déjà connu cette ivresse des sens sans vouloir l'admettre, lui saisit le cœur. Tant de souffrance inutile. Tant de temps perdu. Et quand il se prit à lui souffler des excuses enrayées de chagrin, il sentit les lèvres chaudes et rassurantes de son compagnon contre sa gorge. La joliesse des promesses ahanées serait à tout jamais un secret chéri par son cœur allégé. Il n'était plus qu'abandon et félicité dans les affres de ce corps consacré. Il se sentait fort de le posséder. Chanceux. L'étincelle de Stiles était sans aucun doute la plus belle de toutes. Derek le savait, le sentait, ils avaient entamé un rite ancestral et oublié depuis des générations. Concrétisant un charme bien plus puissant que ce que toute créature surnaturelle pouvait s'imaginer détenir. Cette magie restait sauvage et primaire, indomptable et merveilleuse. Et c'était Stiles qui la faisait naître dans cette pièce exiguë et inconfortable. Tout cela n'était que peu de choses face aux sensations, au bonheur, à la complétude de leurs êtres.

Dans un dernier cri muet, Stiles relâcha tout son être, s'abandonnant dans l'extase et exaltant son plaisir en se livrant sans condition à son partenaire, dans une confiance de l'autre, totale et aboutie. Derek lui, eut le temps d'inscrire en sa mémoire chaque détail précieux du plaisir de son aimé, avant d'entamer cette déferlante que l'on appelait également « petite mort »

Ils n'osèrent plus bouger pendant plusieurs minutes. Reprenant doucement leurs respirations. Savourant cet instant de plénitude. Et Stiles commença, distraitement à former des arabesques abstraites avec ses doigts sur le dos du loup qui cajolait la peau du druide de baisers aériens. Il le voyait encore, le fil rouge. Il savait que Stiles pouvait le percevoir depuis sa mort mais il trouvait rassurant de pouvoir en saisir l'existence à son tour.

_ Je t'aime... souffla-t-il avant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'émissaire.

_ Meeerde. J'aurais dû prendre un dictaphone, ou mieux, filmer.

Derek se laissa retomber sur le druide en soupirant de dépit, vaincu.

_ Pourquoi faut-il que tu brises l'instant ? Tu ne pouvais pas juste me répondre ?

_ Je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte, non content de me faire baiser comme jamais de ma vie je n'ai été baisé, Derek Hale, Sourwolf premier du nom, vient de m'annoncer avec le plus grand sérieux et la plus grande sincérité, qu'il m'aime. C'est incroyable !

Derek ne le dirait jamais au druide mais ce sont toutes ces petites choses incongrues et complètement hors sujet qui le charmaient chez l'humain.

Le loup se mit à rire dans le cou de l'émissaire. Il était heureux.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles était assis à son bureau. Il remonta ses lunettes tout en continuant de gratter le parchemin qu'il avait face à lui. Ces lunettes ne lui servaient que de loupe pour observer les annotations secrètes et minuscules de ses anciens rapports. Quand on l'observait avec, il avait toujours des yeux gigantesques, ce qui, fatalement, faisait partir n'importe qui dans un éclat de rire tonitruant. Non. Ces lunettes-là n'avaient rien de glamour.

Il les retira et se frotta les yeux. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était enfermé dans la pièce, mais il commençait à avoir du mal à se concentrer. Il se frotta les yeux et fut attiré par le fil rouge qui s'était légèrement détendu. Derek arrivait.

Le loup ouvrit la porte du bureau et s'approcha pour prendre le druide dans ses bras, reposant sa tête sur la sienne tout en observant l'avancée des travaux de son amant.

_ Tu t'en sors ?

_ Oui, ça avance bien. Mais je ne suis pas tellement sûr que...

_ Ce sera parfait, tu as eu une excellente idée.

_ Tu as sûrement raison...

Stiles s'était retourné pour prendre plus franchement Derek dans ses bras. Le contact entre eux était devenu un pan essentiel de leur existence. Ils n'étaient bien que s'ils pouvaient toucher l'autre à loisir. Il logea sa tête dans le creux du cou du loup et respira son odeur. Dieu qu'il l'aimait ! Il n'y avait rien de simple entre eux. Ils se disputaient souvent. Pour rien. A n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit. Mais ils s'aimaient.

Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait échangé sa place. Pour rien au monde. Et parfois, ils pouvaient surprendre certains loups ou certaines créatures jalouser ce lien si particulier qu'ils partageaient. Derek ne faisait plus partie de la meute de Scott depuis qu'il avait officialisé son statut de grand loup, devenant ainsi un pilier de la communauté surnaturelle, emmenant avec lui l'émissaire au grand cœur que tout le monde avait regretté à peine avait-il laissé son statut à Lucas, son jeune apprenti dans la meute de Scott.

Depuis il était devenu un guide, un maître, prenant sous son aile les jeunes êtres dotés d'une étincelle. Comme ce fut le cas pour lui avec Alan. Il avait au jour d'aujourd'hui neuf élèves. C'est d'ailleurs dans un souci d'apprentissage et de transmission de connaissance qu'il était en train de travailler sur un ouvrage recensant toutes ses connaissances sur le surnaturel allant du bestiaire à l'herbier en passant par les sorts et rudiments en tout genre, comme le bricolage ! Beaucoup penseraient peut-être qu'avoir des bases de ce genre est inutile pour un druide... Stiles ne serait vraiment pas de cet avis. En somme, n travail de toute une vie. L'œuvre de son existence.

Il lui semblait important de permettre à d'autres de ne pas se retrouver dans des situations dangereuses comme celles qu'ils avaient connues.

_ Tu viens te préparer ? demanda gentiment Derek en lui caressant le visage

_ On est en retard ?

_ Non, je me suis permis un peu d'avance.

_ Beaucoup d'avance ? insista Stiles avec une voix tout innocente.

_ A quoi penses-tu ? interrogea Derek, joueur.

_ Je ne sais pas... A quoi penses-tu toi ? éluda le druide, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

Derek se pencha à son oreille et lui souffla quelque chose qui le fit rougir instantanément. Stiles déglutit, les yeux déjà dilatés d'excitation.

_ On a le temps pour ça ? demanda-t-il difficilement.

_ On a tout le temps qu'il faut. Lydia et Malia ne se marient que dans trois heures.

_ J'ai... J'ai très envie qu'on fasse ça.

Derek rit. Oui, Stiles et lui avait une sexualité totalement anarchique, ce qu'on leur reprochait souvent d'ailleurs mais cette fois ils veilleraient à ce qu'ils ne soient pas en retard, ils étaient tout de même les maîtres de cérémonie.

Mais en attendant, il avait certaines choses à faire découvrir à son druide de mari.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Et voilà mes petits chérubins (et oui, encore des sobriquets)  
_

 _Cette histoire s'achève ici, et non, je ne vous dirais pas ce que Derek veut faire découvrir à Stiles... Bande de pervers... :)_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, je ne mords toujours pas depuis la dernière fois._

 _Je prendrais toujours le temps de vous répondre_

 _A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures les louloups_

 _Votre dévouée Scribou_


End file.
